Freshman year!
by Jinksyfire
Summary: Rin thought her freshman year was going to be full of her besties, dances, and great memories with her boyfriend, Kohaku! But, when she develops a forbidden crush on the school prince, Sesshomaru, how will she cope with the drama! *Mild language*
1. Ch1: The first day of High School!

**(Author's notes)**

**Hello everybody! I thought that'd I'd experiment with a story of Rin and Sesshomaru placed in today's time so that you'd be able to connect with them a bit better. Rin is a freshman in school, so it's safe to say that she's about 15 years old. I hope that you'll enjoy this story! ^_^**

**(Story) **

"Good morning!" Rin waved as she and Kagome entered the cafeteria and saw Sango at a table. Sango yelled back at her.

"RIN!" She charged at Rin and squeezed her in a giant hug.

"AAAAHHH! Sango...can't...breathe!"

Sango then let go of Rin.

"Sorry about that Rin!" Sango blushed and stated.

"But seriously, can you blame me? You finally get to join us in high school!"

It's true. Sango and Kagome were two years ahead of Rin, making them both juniors. While Rin did still have some friends back in middle school, it didn't feel the same without her 'besties' there.

"I know!" Kagome stated. "My baby sister gets to join us good old high school!" She then turned around and gave Rin a hug.

"I still can't get over the fact that the more she grows up, the more Rin starts to look like you, Kagome!" Sango stated.

Rin and Kagome weren't exactly sisters by blood. Rin's parents were killed in a robbery by a gang when she was just a toddler. The gang then left Rin out in the streets to die when Kagome found her. After consulting with her parents, Kagome and her family adopted Rin. But Rin and Kagome looked exactly like sisters. The only difference was that Kagome had straighter and blacker hair like her father and Rin had light brown and wavy hair, like her adopted mother.

"I'm still mad at you though Rin!" Kagome stated.

"W-wha...why? Was it because I spilled the coffee this morning?"

"Well, a tad bit, but that's not what I'm talking about! It's the fact that you can make our uniforms look so perfect on you! I'm jealous!"

The uniforms at the high school were very much like the style that the middle school had, only the color was navy blue instead of green and they had a tan ribbon running in the front instead of bright red. They were also given navy blue buttoned jackets and tan, red, and white plad scarfs for the winter. But for today, the three of them ditched the jacket and scarfs.

"Plus your side ponytail makes it look adorable on you. I love how the orange goes with this uniform!" Sango pointed out. She then touched the small side ponytail that Rin had on. Today, she wore an orange ribbon because she felt happy and fresh, like when you peel an orange!

"Oh stop it you to! I'm just glad to be here with my besties again!" Rin claimed. She then pulled both of the girls with her in a two armed hug.

"Speaking of the three of us being here, did either one of you decide on the clubs here you wanted to join?" Sango asked. Kagome was the first to reply.

"I'm thinking about taking archery classes."

"I can imagine you doing something like that. Plus I've seen you do it at that summer camp we used to go to. You were really good!" Rin stated.

"I was? Well, this might not be so disastrous after all. What about you Sango?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Oh boy, I feel stupid now. I should've figured that it would be the martial arts club."

"You bet your but I am! I'm gonna kick some ass this year and make it to Nationals this time for sure!" Sango the lifted her arm and slightly fisted the air.

"Go get 'em kitty!" Rin cheered on!

"What about you Rin?" Kagome stated. "Anything in the pamphlet I gave you interest you at all?"

"Well...actually..." Rin then pulled out a booklet that Kagome had given her. It was a pamphlet of all of the clubs, sports, and after school activities. She opened it up to the 'Arts' section.

"I was actually thinking about joining the Creative Writing club."

"Good for you Rin!" Sango stated. "You've always loved to carry that journal around. But, I thought for sure that you would take the Arts club instead."

Rin then reached into her bag and pulled out a spiral notebook. It was full of drabbles and short stories with genres ranging from horror to romance. She had also done a few illustrations in her notebook. It was one of Rin's most prized possessions and she never left her house without it.

"Well...I was thinking about it a first, but I want to take a few basic art classes and see if it's what I really want to do."

"Well, I'm still happy for you Rin." Sango stated.

"I actually wrote another story in here. You want to read it sometime?"

"I'd love to! What's it about?"

"A dream I had."

"Ooooh, this'll be interesting then!"

All of a sudden, the bell rang.

"Well, here we go again girls. Have fun on your first day of school Rin! We'll see you at lunch!" Kagome said to Rin.

"I will, thanks Kagome!" Rin yelled back. When she saw Kagome and Sango turn a corner and disappear, she went toward the other direction to head to her first class, Honors Japanese 9th. She pushed and shoved and used her petite body to slip in between people through the hallways. As her luck was starting to reach its peak, it took a sudden turn for the worst. A group of people shoved their way past Rin, making her arms lose her grip of her notebook.

_Oh crap!_

Rin tried to go back and grab it, but the hallway was too crowded and she didn't want to be late for class on her first day! Having no other choice, she turned away and headed toward class.

_Well, I did write my name in the notebook. Hopefully someone will find it and return it to me._

Rin glanced her head one last time to look at her notebook before she turned a corner.

_...HOPEFULLY!_

**(Author's notes)**

**Review and tell me what you think of the story so far! ^_^**


	2. Ch2: A pleasent discovery

**(Author's notes)**

**Ugh…I wish that life wasn't so complicated! And why is high school nothing but a bunch of drama! I swear…I will never understand it. Anyway, story time! ^_^**

**(Story) **

The Honors English teacher, , was your typical English teacher. He had a short, well done, dark hair, was well dressed, and preferred a briefcase over any other handbag. He was handing a small pile of papers to the President of the Creative Writing Club. The President of the club was Sesshomaru Hamasaki. Sesshomaru was not only known as the best writer in the school, he was also a very popular senior. His long silver hair and golden eyes were not too popular since his younger brother, Inuyasha, entered high school a year after him. His magenta birthmarks and tall stance, 6' 6'' to be exact, were enough to make up for his lost popularity. He was also a primary target for all of the girls in the school. Every boy wanted to be him for his wit and class.

But Sesshomaru had never had a fancy for dating any of the girls. As far as he was concerned, he was worried about his writing skills and going into college for a Creative Writing major. The last thing he needed were a bunch of squealing girls causing him problems. But, they were the only ones who seemed to take an interest in his club at all. But…he was going to show no mercy this year.

Everybody who wanted to join a club had to audition in some shape or form. This year, Sesshomaru made everybody submit a piece of their original Creative Writing work; and so far, Sesshomaru was not impressed with any of the submissions.

_Ugh… these people either have horrible writing skills, or no imagination whatsoever!_

He was just wandering down the hallways. He didn't have a class first block because he was already ahead I all of his classes and could afford to take one off. He was glancing at the disappointing writing submissions when he slightly slipped on something.

"Oh, Gods! What the…!" Sesshomaru glanced down on the white, tile floor and noticed a navy blue spiral notebook. It looked slightly old and beaten up and now had a giant shoeprint from when he accidently stepped on it.

"Now what kind of idiot would leave their notebook in the middle of the hallway?" Sesshomaru picked it up and noticed that something fell out of it. He noticed that it was a brochure for the school clubs, and it was turned to the Creative Writing Club page.

_Huh…I wonder who this notebook is._

Sesshomaru opened the notebook to the first page.

_Hmm…Rin Higarashi…I've never heard of her before. Is she a freshman?_

After Sesshomaru glanced at the name, his eyes shifted to the first story of the notebook that was titled Reborn. Sesshomaru continued reading and found out that the story was about a girl whose family was killed when she was young. But it wasn't just the dark story that caught Sesshomaru's attention…it was the writing style and the balance of detail and plot movement. Sesshomaru could actually visualize the darkness of the ally the girl was abandoned in. He could hear the screams of the people. Sesshomaru continued reading until the girl got discovered by a family. Sesshomaru could actually feel the hope and happiness in the girl's chest as the family discovers her.

_Wow…this is amazing! I hope that she's thinking about joining the Club!_

Sesshomaru went back to the front of the notebook and glanced at the girl's name again.

_Rin Higarashi…Rin Higarashi…_

Sesshomaru turned around and started heading toward the main office. He would just simply wait there in the office until they called her down to fetch her notebook. Then he could meet her in person. He brushed off the dust from his shoeprint from the notebook, making sure it was as neat as possible when he gave it back to its talented owner.

**(Author's notes)**

**As always, tell me what you think! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions! ^_^**


	3. Ch3: Thank you

**(Author's notes)**

**FINALLY, I'm getting this story updated! XD**

**(Story) **

Rin was able to find Kagome and Sango at lunch and they all agreed to sit with each other. Rin was sitting at the lunch table with her lunchbox in front of her, but she didn't feel like eating. She had her head buried in her crossed arms and trying to get over the feeling of dread she had in her stomach.

"Are you sure that you dropped it in that particular hallway? I mean, it could've been someone else's notebook that looked like yours." Kagome asked.

"No, it couldn't be anyone else's…it had Inuyasha's scratch marks on it." Rin solemnly replied. Inuyasha, a junior and Kagome's boyfriend, slammed his hand on the table.

"Hey! Those scratch marks were not my fault!" He exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Inuyahsa! You're scratch marks are on there because you started to have a fit and Rin had to protect herself with her notebook!" Kagome scolded. Rin glanced up as the two started bickering.

Kagome was one of the prettiest in the school, and probably the most popular. All of the boys still drooled over. Of all of the guys that she could've gone out with, she fell for the one she could never seem to stand. But, they don't always fight like this. Whenever Kagome was upset, or even if they were just alone, they both shared a chemistry and fondness for each other rarely found in high school couples. It's funny how two opposites attract. Rin herself hoped that she would find a hint of sweetness with her boyfriend, Kohaku.

Kohaku was a sophomore and Sango's younger brother. They'd been friends for a while, but they both developed a fling for each other over the summer, then Kohaku officially asked Rin out close to the beginning of the school year. Rin was somewhat disappointed that she didn't see much of Kohaku during the school year, but there was always the weekends.

Meanwhile, Sango and her boyfriend, Miroku, tried to break up Kagome and Inuyasha's quarrel by changing the subject.

"Hey, Inuyahsa…didn't you say that Sesshomaru had the same lunch that we have?" Miroku asked.

"…Unfortunately." Inuyasha blankly replied.

"Well, where is he then? I want you to meet him Rin…and I want to call him Oni-san again!" Kagome playfully replied.

"Oh God, please don't Kagome! He's just gonna take his hatred for you out on me when I get home today!" Inuyasha pleaded. Rin chuckled a bit trying to cheer herself up. She'd never met Sesshomaru before, but she'd heard plenty of stories about him from Inuyasha. And Rin had been listening to a bunch of conversation in school today, being the eavesdropper that she was. Apparently, he was a very popular senior in school and all of the girls wanted to go out with him.

"Well, speaking of Sesshomaru, weren't you talking to him earlier today?" Kagome asked.

"Well, more like he talked to me. He said he wasn't going to be home until late tonight because he had to stay after with the English teacher to discuss his club." Inuyahsa replied.

"He runs a club? Which one?" Rin asked. Inuyasha was about to reply, but Rin felt a hand touch her shoulder. It was one of the assistant principles on lunch duty there. He had a walky-talky in his grip and listened to it one last time.

"Are you Rin Higarashi?" The brawler-like man asked. Somewhat intimidated by his overpowering figure, Rin simply nodded her head.

"You've been called down to the Main Office; so just head down there when you've finished eating." He said. He then walked away to continue his lunch duty. After he was on the other side of the room, Rin grabbed her lunch bag and stood up.

"Here, you guys take whatever you want from here. I don't wanna eat and mom will kill me for waiting food." Rin claimed as she shoved her lunch box toward the middle of the table. Inuyasha instantly grabbed it and found an apple. He laughed with excitement as he bit into the able. Rolling her eyes at the silly sight, Rin then made her way to the Main Office.

She opened the door and entered the familiar room that was crowded with desks and computers. The familiar scent of papers, and occasionally desk secretary's strong perfume, filled the tiny room. She made her way over to the closest secretary to her. She was just a middle aged woman with half-rimmed glasses. All Rin could see that she was wearing was a pink shirt under a navy blue jacket. She glanced up at Rin and waited patiently for what she was called down for.

"Um, my name is Rin Higarashi. I was called down here from lunch." Rin said.

"Ah yes. Somebody found a notebook the belonged to you. They're waiting for you in the room back there to give it back to you." She explained and pointed to a door labeled 'Lost and Found'. Rin felt the joy come back to her spirit as she thought about her notebook.

_I'll be able to get it back! I wonder who found it._

Rin clenched the cold doorknob, and heaved a sigh before opening the door.

…_Oh…my…God!_

Rin gawked at the figure before her. A student, obviously older than her, was standing straight and tall. His magenta marked hands gently held her notebook as he read it. His golden honey eyes drew faced her chocolate brown and brushed some white hair away from his face, revealing even more magenta markings on his cheeks and above his eyes. Rin froze as the man in front of him glanced at her. He then cleared his throat and closed Rin's notebook.

"You're Rin Higarashi?" he asked.

"Um…yes." Rin replied.

"I believe that this is yours then." He gently asked as he offered her the notebook. Rin immediately slipped it out of his grip. She closed her eyes as she hugged it for a moment. She may have looked ridiculous, but she didn't care. She then smiled at him with pure bliss.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if I didn't get this back!" Rin exclaimed. All he did was close his eyes and nod politely. Rin then turned around and was about to step out of the tiny room, but he stopped her.

"Wait a moment. I have a question." He said. Rin then turned around.

"Yes. What is it?" Rin asked.

"Well, you see, my name is Sesshomaru Hamasaki." He began

_Oh my God! He's Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's older brother?_

Rin mustered her inner strength to hide her shock and let him continue.

"And I'm the Captain of the Creative Writing Club. Are you interested in joining at all? He politely asked.

"Yes, I was actually." Rin sheepishly said.

"Well, I'm staying after to discuss people who can qualify for the club with the Honor English teacher. If you'd be willing to stay after and present a piece from your notebook to him, I'm sure he'd be glad to put you in the club." He stated. Rin gawked at him for a few moments.

"You…you really think he'll like my stories?" Rin sheepishly asked.

"Absolutely! If you don't mind, I read a few small excerpts from your notebook. You're writing style is very lovely, and your use of vocabulary and detail is fascinating!" Sesshomaru stated. Rin glanced down as she pondered the though. After a few moments, she glanced up at him and smiled.

"All right! Where can I meet you after school?" Rin eagerly asked.

"Oh, just in front of the Main Office here will be fine." He said.

"All right." Rin finalized. She then led the two of them out of the Main Office. Sesshomaru was about to walk down the hallway, when Rin stopped him.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. Sesshomaru immediately turned around and faced her once more.

"Yes?" he politely asked. Rin just stood there with her mid racing. She had no idea why she called to him just now. Thinking of nothing else to say, she simply spoke what she felt at the time.

"Thank you again for finding my notebook. I honestly don't know what I would've done if I never got it back." Rin sweetly said as a look of relief and bliss swept over her face as she clenched her notebook close to her. All Sesshomaru felt that he could do was smile at the happy girl.

"You're very welcome Rin. I'll see you here after school." he said. They then both parted and went their separate ways for now. Rin skipped away ready to show all of her friends that she got her notebook back. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, paused and leaned against the wall after he's turned a corner. He paused for a moment as he thought back to those few moments with the girl.

_Did I really just smile around her? How can she make me act so warmly around her? Rin…just who are you?_

**(Author's notes)**

**As always, tell me what you think! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions! ^_^**


	4. Ch4: Ready to go?

**(Author's notes) **

**Ugh…finals are finally done! It feels good to be writing again! Anyway, enjoy! XD**

**(Story) **

"Noooo…waaaaaay!" Kagome stated as she leaned on the lunch table toward Rin. Rin was clenching her notebook with a grin on her face as she nodded her head.

"Yeah! I swear, Sesshomaru was the one who found my book!" Rin said excitedly.

"And he's seriously gonna let you stay after with him today?" Inuyahsa exclaimed with widened, shocked eyes. Rin nodded her head again. Inuyahsa then huffed and crossed his arms.

"He's freakin' brainwashed or somethin'! The Sesshomaru I know is never that nice to anybody!" Inuyahsa said. Kagome then elbowed him a bi tin the side.

"Inuyahsa, this is a big moment for Rin! Don't ruin it!" Kagome scolded. Sango and Miroku just chuckled at the bickering couple. Sango then reached out to Rin and held her hand in excitement.

"Well, from what it sounds like, you'll have no trouble getting into the club with approval from Sesshomaru! I hope things continue to go well for you after school today!" Sango excitedly said.

"Thanks a bunch Sango!" Rin replied.

'Hey Rin, how long after school do you think that you're going to be?" Kagome asked. Rin pondered for a moment before answering.

"You know what…I'm not sure! Sesshomaru didn't say how long I was going to have to stay after with him and the teacher." Rin said.

"All right then, I guess I'll just drive home after school. And when you're finished, send me a text or something." Kagome replied. Rin nodded her head in agreement.

"Before you leave us again Rinny, how 'bout that story that you were going to let me read?" Sango asked slyly. Rin then happily handed over her notebook. She sat patiently through the rest of lunch while Sango read her story.

"Excellent, as always! I loved how your use of detail made me feel like I was right beside the girl in the story. I'm glad you gave her a happy ending Rin!" Sango said as she handed Rin back her notebook.

For the rest of the day, Rin grew so excited for her meeting with Sesshomaru after school that she was constantly tapping her fingers on the desk or twitching her leg. When the bell finally rang for the end of the school day, she immediately left her Honors English 1 class and made her way toward the Main Office. She didn't walk too quickly toward the main office though. She didn't want to be stuck in a crammed hallway while waiting for Sesshomaru. She eventually made it and almost all of the students were clearing the hallway. After a few more moments, Rin felt a giant hand engulf her tiny shoulder. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru gently smiling down at her.

"Ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes!" Rin replied excitedly. She then skipped after Sesshomaru as he led her back to the English Department. Every once in a while, Sesshomaru would take a glance at the happy-go-lucky girl merrily following him. He still didn't know why, but he could never help but smile and chuckle at the girl, making her blush a little bit each time.

**(Author's notes)**

**As always, tell me what you think! ^_^**


	5. Ch5: Congratulations Rin Higarashi!

**(Author's notes) **

**Ugh, FINALLY I GOT THROUGH MY WRITING BLOCK! I lost my creativity and ability to write for some odd reason! Don't you hate it when that happens! Anyway, we can pick up where we left off in the story now. Enjoy this next chapter! XD**

**(Story) **

Mr. Oda, the English teacher, greeted Rin once again with a smile.

"Rin! So nice to see you in my class already! What brings you here so soon?" He said with a smile. Sesshomaru then squeezed his way through the door and stood next to Rin.

"Actually, sir, Rin is the student I was telling you about earlier today." Sesshomaru said. Mr. Oda then glanced back at Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Really? Well, very well then. Do you have some writing samples young lady?" Mr. Oda asked. Rin politely handed over her notebook to her teacher.

"My stories are all in here, sir." Rin said shyly as she watched her notebook slip away from her hands. Before Mr. Oda even opened it, he placed it down and glanced up at Rin with asserting yet gentle light-brown eyes.

"Rin, could you wait out in the hallway please? It's necessary that students aren't present during evaluations, for discrimination purposes." Mr. Oda said apologetically. Rin was a little disappointed that she couldn't stay for her evaluation, but nonetheless, she bowed politely.

"I understand sir." She said. Sesshomaru's hand then guided her out of the door. He then pulled out a chair and set it out in the hallway for her. Before he closed the door, he leaned down toward her as she leaned in curiously.

"Don't worry about it. I'm positive that you'll get in." Sesshomaru said with a comforting smile. Rin then smiled back and nodded her head before Sesshomaru gently shut the door. After he locked it, he grabbed another chair and sat across from Mr. Oda, who was smiling at him slightly.

"Mr. Hamasaki, in all four years I've known you, I've never seen you so polite to another student here!" Mr. Oda said slyly. Sesshomaru just chuckled a bit and pointed turned his attention toward the notebook.

"You might want to read that now Mr. Oda." Sesshomaru said. Mr. Oda smiled and opened the notebook to the very first story.

Meanwhile, Rin was sitting out in the hallway, trying to be a patient as she possibly could. She couldn't stop her legs and feet from twitching though. She then looked at her watch after a little while.

_Ten minutes? Really? It feels like it's been an hour!_

She then felt a vibrate in her skirt pocket. She grabbed out her red flip-up phone and read the text she got form Kagome.

_Hey sis. Any idea when u'll b done? I want 2 no wat time I'll have 2 pick u up._

Rin quickly replied to the text.

_Not sure yet. I'll send u a text when I'm done here._

A few moments later, she received another text form Kagome.

_Mk. I'll c u later sis._

Rin then shut her phone and put it back in her skirt pocket. She fidgeted around with her feet for a few more moments as she waited in anticipation. She really wanted her notebook back and just hold it again. She then heard the loud click of the heavy door next to her. Sesshomaru then emerged from it. He leaned toward her and grabbed the back of her chair.

"Excuse me Rin." He politely said. Rin instantly stood up as Sesshomaru placed the chair back inside the room. He then turned around and motioned with is finger to Rin to follow him back in the room. Rin followed him nervously in the room. She saw Mr. Oda with a serious face as he folded his hands with Rin's notebook placed neatly in front of him. Rin then told herself in her head to stand up straight as she walked in front of the teacher. After a heaving a sigh, Mr. Oda began to speak.

"Rin, I read your story about the girl who was adopted by the family. I have to say from every inch of my being…your story was fantastic!" Mr. Oda said as a smile returned to his face and he picked up the notebook and held it in his hand.

"Rin, your writing greatly excels that of your peers! You have a gift Rin, and I know that you will do great things with your writing. In short…" Mr. Oda then angled to notebook toward Rin.

"…Congratulations Rin Higarashi. Welcome to the Creative Writing Club!" Mr. Oda exclaimed at Rin with a kind smile. Rin then felt herself grin with excitement as she took her notebook and held it close to her.

"Thank you! Thank you very much sir!" Rin exclaimed. Mr. Oda then raised his hand to stop her.

"I'm not finished yet young lady!" He said with a serious tone. Rin then stopped smiling as a look of concern swept over her face. He then smiled at her and continued.

"Today was actually the deadline for applicants who wanted to join the club. Unfortunately, we've received a low amount of qualified members…a _very_ low amount!" he said as he rolled his eyes a bit.

"So, I'm pleased to say to you that you are now the one and only member of the Creative Writing club. Therefore, you will be working on your Creative Writing skills under my instruction as well as under Sesshomaru." Mr. Oda said as he beckoned his hand toward a grinning Sesshomaru. Rin then felt her own smile return as she glanced back at him.

"Oh my gosh…I-I don't know what to say other than…thank you so much!" Rin exclaimed. Mr. Oda then smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, no trouble kiddo! Now, I'll tell you when we're to meet up after school again and discuss what Writing Competitions you might want to enter!" he said. Rin smiled and thanked him again as she bowed and was led out of the door by Sesshomaru. After he shut the door behind him, they both began to walk toward the front of the building. Sesshomaru noticed how calm Rin was acting and how much she was clenching onto her notebook.

"You don't have to hide your excitement Rin. You can squeal all you want." Sesshomaru said with a smile. Rin then glanced up at him in astonishment.

"R-Really? I can run and jump and scream all I want now?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head with a smile on his face. As soon as he did so, Rin attacked him in a hug.

"Thank You! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rin said as she swung Sesshomaru around with her. She then let go of a shocked Sesshomaru as she then jumped and skipped around the hallways.

"Zip-ta-di-do-DAAA! Zip-ta-di-ehhhhh! My-oh-my, what a wonderful day! Oh, I can't wait to tell Kagome about…KAGOME! That's right, I have to tell her to pick me up!" Rin said as she pulled out her phone from her pocket and flipped it open to send Kagome a text. Sesshomaru was still dazed at the sudden hug form her; but after a few moments, he shook himself of the shock, and spoke.

"Wait a minute; you said that you needed a ride home?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin glanced up from her phone.

"Umm, yes." Rin replied shyly. Sesshomaru smiled at her embarrassment.

"If you don't mind, I can give you a ride to your house." Sesshomaru said. Rin felt her heart flutter as he asked her.

"Um, just let me text my sister saying that I got a ride." Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded his head and leaned against the wall patiently. Rin then flipped open her phone.

_Kagome, I got a ride home, so don't worry._

_Really? From who?_

_..Sesshomaru._

_Really? OMG OMG OMG! SAY YES! I WANNA C WHAT HE DRIVES!_

Rin smiled at the text and flipped her phone closed.

"Ok, I'm ready now." Rin said. Sesshomaru then searched his pocket and found his keys as they made his way toward the student parking spots. Rin searched to see what car could be his. If he was Inuyasha's brother, it had to be something fancy and sporty.

"So, which car is yours?" Rin said as she searched the parking lot. Sesshomaru chuckled for a few moments before Rin shot him a confusing look.

"I don't drive a car Rin." He replied slyly. Rin shot him a confused look.

"Really? Then wha…!" Rin asked. She was cut off when Sesshomaru pointed toward a section of the parking lot. Rin widened her eyes at what she saw.

In between a couple of the cars, Sesshomaru walked up next to a scarlet colored motorcycle. It was a scarlet '09 Harley H-D FLSTF Softail Fat Boy. Sesshomaru had back pieces attached to the back seat as well as driver's seat. Sesshomaru then reached into the side bags that he had fastened onto the side of his bike. He then grabbed two matching black, full face covering helmets form the bags and handed one of them to Rin.

"Here you go." Sesshomaru said coolly as Rin hesitantly took it from his hands.

"Oh, but before you put that on…" Sesshomaru exclaimed. He then reached into his side bag again and pulled out a black leather jacket.

"You might want to put this on. I know we're fresh out of summer, but the wind can still be pretty bad on a bike like this." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you sure? Will you be fine?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru paused for a moment as he reached into his side bag again.

"I'm positive Rin." He said with gentle eyes. Rin didn't have to take long to believe him. While he put on the jacket and fastened the helmet on her head, Sesshomaru switched his school shoes with biker boots. He finished and chuckled a bit as Rin struggled to adjust the helmet to her petite head.

"Here, let me help." Sesshomaru said as he snaked his own hands through hers and fastened the straps. He held his breath a bit as her hands touched his wrists as he fixed her straps. They were soft and warm as her delicate looking fingers grazed his own wrists. Rin herself was blushing behind her helmet. She didn't like it when people fussed over hers; but…she really didn't mind this time. Although, it probably was because she'd never even sat on a motorcycle before in her life and would be best to leave everything to someone with more experience.

After Sesshomaru finished with her helmet, he climbed into the driver's seat and grasped the handles as he patiently waited for Rin to climb into the back seat and fasten herself against the back piece. Rin pushed down the face piece of the helmet as Sesshomaru roared the engine of the bike. Rin was surprised by the smoothness of the bike as Sesshomaru glided through the parking lot.

_Oh…this isn't so bad._

When Sesshomaru moved onto the main road, she then felt the bike jolt a bit as it switch gears and Sesshomaru gained speed. She then felt herself gasp and she unconsciously reached out and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru in fear.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed through her helmet as the bike jolted a bit as it changed gears again. When they had to stop at a red light, Sesshomaru took a hand off of his handles and placed it on Rin's tensed up ones. He patted and squeezed them in reassurance that she was safe on his bike. Rin still kept her arms wrapped around him, but she definitely loosened her grip at his reassuring touch.

Sesshomaru went through the main points of town, and then turned onto a private road that led to Rin's house. They weaved through the narrow road and tight corners. They both then finally made it to their destination: a cottage built-like house that sat next to a river that was well hidden from the main town. The charming cottage had a shed, a separate garage, and a dock with a boat and a few kayaks on there. Rin took in the familiar fresh pine scent as she took of her helmet. She could also see Kagome through her bedroom window, no doubt in shock that Sesshomaru was riding her little sister back in a motorcycle.

After Rin removed her helmet, Sesshomaru got off of the bike and helped Rin off the bike. He then removed his own helmet as he helped to get her things out of his side bags. He found her notebook and gingerly pulled it out of his side bag.

"Here you are Rin." He said. As she reached out for it, Sesshomaru leaned in with a smile.

"Once again, congratulations Rin Higarashi!" he said gently. Rin blushed and chuckled a bit as she took back her notebook.

"Thank you so much for the ride Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. Sesshomaru chuckled a bit.

"See? The bike wasn't so bad now, was it?" he asked slyly. Rin giggled a bit as she shook her head. She was stopped when she felt a giant hand touch the top of her head and patted her gently a bit.

"All right then…I'll see you tomorrow at school then Rin." Sesshomaru said gently.

"Yes! See you tomorrow Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed as she turned around and slowly ran toward her house. Behind her, she could hear Sesshomaru's bike roaring as he started it and she turned around just in time to see him begin to drive out of the driveway. Just before he was out of sight, Rin stretched her hand as far as it would go and waved good-bye to him. She wasn't even sure if he noticed or not; but she didn't care. She just felt like being polite to the senior who had been so kind to her on her first day of high school.

**(Author's notes)**

**I hope that my writing abilities hadn't gotten rusty during my weird phase! I guess suddenly switching form Honors English 12 to Algebra 2 really got so my mindset. But like I said, I'm back and ready to write again! So please, enjoy! ^_^**


	6. Ch6: If you notice anything strange

**(Author's notes) **

**Wow, I'm really getting past my writing block here! A new chapter already! Enjoy! (Story) **

The next day, everybody heard of the freshman girl who was to be taught writing by the Prince of the School. Rin was instantly thrown into popularity and crowds of jealous girls wondering how she managed to snatch his attention. The only reason that they would leave her alone was if Sango punched a locker, emitting a loud noise and a small dent in the locker, scaring away the girls.

"Geez Rin! If this keeps up, I'll break my knuckles before lunchtime!" Sango teased Rin as she rubbed her hand.

"I'm sorry! I didn't ask you to protect me from the crowds today!" Rin replied back. Sango then wrapped an arm around her friend.

"I know, but I love you, so I'm gonna anyway!" Sango said with a smile and a giggle as she reassured Rin.

"By the way, Sango, when are Kohaku and your mom coming back from their trip?" Rin asked.

"This weekend; but if you ask me, they'd never leave the Swiss Mountains. God I'd love to go there someday!" Sango exclaimed.

"Well, if you do well enough in your Martial Arts competitions, you'll be able to make Nationals again and maybe even get promoted to go International this year!" Rin exclaimed at Sango. Sango just rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah right, like that's gonna happen Rinny!" Sango replied. Rin then eagerly clenched onto Sango's coat in eagerness.

"No! I'm serious Sango! I really think that you have what it takes! You can't just not think that you're not gonna get in! Because if you really think that way, then you won't make Internationals like you want to! You've gotta keep the faith Sango!" Rin exclaimed. Sango widened her eyes with surprise at Rin's eagerness, and then she relaxed and laughed as she playfully hugged Rin.

"Oh Rinny! When did you become so wise? All right, I'll keep that mindset and see where it takes me!" She said. Rin smiled up at her friend.

"Good!" Rin said. Sango then let go of her and placed her hand on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Anyway, back to business! Do you and my brother have any plans for when he gets back?" Sango asked.

"Well, he said that he wanted to see if he could get early tickets to the Homecoming this year." Rin asked shyly.

"Daaaaaw! That's would be so cute of you two to go together! I know that's he's told me that he wanted to take you last year when you two first started going out!" Sango said. Rin then blushed as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, but then I had to remind him that only high schoolers are allowed to the danced here." Rin said. Sango then nodded her head in agreement. She and Sango then started walking outside towards the cafeteria, avoiding the groups of jealous girls inside. As they walked together, Rin tilted her head down in thought.

"Hey…Sango…can I ask you a question?" Rin asked hesitantly. A now worried Sango turned back at her.

"Of course Rin." Sango replied.

"It's about Kohaku." Rin said quietly.

"I still wanna hear." Sango said as she placed her hands on Rin's shoulders stopping her. Rin then tilted her head back up with a worried look on her face.

"Have you noticed anything…strange…about Kohaku before he left? I don't know what it is but…he'd just been acting goofy lately." Rin asked.

"Isn't he always?" Sango replied, hoping that it would calm Rin down.

"I know, but this is all just…like nonsense stuff. He's just been acting strange lately." Rin said. Sango then heaved a sigh before replying.

"…Yes. I have. I don't know what it is, but I promise you that I'll try to figure out what's going on a soon as he gets back. And Rin, if you notice anything strange, please let me, or Kagome, or somebody know, ok?" Sango said as she gazed intently at Rin, giving her that motherly-like stare. Rin nodded her head in agreement and Sango smiled.

"All right then. So, anything going on with Sesshomaru after school today?" Sango said.

"Nah, not today. He has to go to a class meeting and Mr. Oda wasn't in class today so I'm just going to go home." Rin said.

"Aww, that's too bad. Oh well, you'll get your chance yet Rinny!' Sango said as she wrapped an arm around Rin and they opened the doors to the cafeteria and rushed over to their friend's table before anybody could ask Rin any questions.

**(Author's notes)**

**Just for the record here, I would most likely be Sango in this scenario. Ever since three little cousins came into my life, my motherly side has been slowly emerging from me!**


	7. Ch7: Young Author's Contest

**(Author's notes) **

**Dang, this is the second story I've updated today! I'm on a roll! XD (Story) **

Rin was just going through an ordinary day at school until she was called by to stay behind for a few minutes.

"Rin, we won't have a full meeting today after school but I would still like for you and Sesshomaru to drop on by for a few minutes after school. Do you think that you can do that for me?" The teacher asked his student.

"Of course." Rin respectively replied. She then continued on with her usual day until the end when she went back to the empty English classroom with her two teachers there.

"What did you want to meet with us about, sir?" Rin asked her teacher. Mr. Oda then reached over for his briefcase and clicked it open.

"Well, actually, I thought that this might be a good chance for both of you. I was with a usual teacher meeting about local school activities and so on and so forth, and this came up in the meeting today. They described the program and I thought that this would be good for the both of you." Mr. Oda said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his briefcase. Sesshomaru and Rin both looked at each other with confused looks before taking a glance at the piece of paper that they read together.

_Young Author's Contest_

_High school students from grades nine to twelve are eligible to submit either a poem or a small selection written in the 2010-2011 school year. Each author may submit only one entry and the work must be original. __**No plagiarizing. You will be eliminated from the contest.**_

_There will be one winner from each grade level in the local area. The winner of the Local level will receive local bookstore certificates. Their work will then be submitted to the Regional level. If the author should win this selection, they will receive a $500 gift card from a select choice that will be presented to them. If the author wins that competition, their selection will then be submitted to the National level of this competition. The winner of the National competition will have the chance to get their selection published in a national author's magazine and win a $10,000 scholarship to any college of their choice. _

"Rin, this will be good experience for you to publish one of your works and see if Creative Writing is something that you may like to continue with in the future. And Sesshomaru, I know that you're beginning applications to a few Liberal Arts colleges and you've already entered competitions like this before and won at Nationals; so I'm sure that if you win, the scholarship money will be a great help to you." Mr. Oda explained with laced fingers and his usual teacher-like face. Rin and Sesshomaru both nodded at him, saying that they understood.

"Excellent. Sesshomaru, you can keep that copy. Here's another one for you Rin. But don't think that you have to just jump right into this. We don't have to make submissions until two weeks from now, on October the 1st. So take your time and think about if you really want to enter this competition. If you do, then find some inspiration and make a few selections." Mr. Oda further explained as he handed Rin an extra copy of the Contest paper. Once again, Sesshomaru and Rin both nodded in agreement.

"Very good then. That was all that I wanted to discuss for today. Sesshomaru, you're busy tomorrow after school, right?" Mr. Oda asked.

"Yes sir. I have a Student Council meeting after school tomorrow." Sesshomaru replied back.

"You got that Rin?" Mr. Oda directed at Rin.

"Right. No meeting tomorrow then." She replied back as she carefully placed the Contest paper in her bag and flung it over her shoulder.

"Very good then. I will see you both in class tomorrow." Mr. Oda said as he stood up, signaling his dismissing them. Sesshomaru and Rin immediately left the room and headed out toward the front entrance.

"Sesshomaru, have you really entered this contest before?" Rin curiously asked.

"Well, not this contest exactly, but I have entered a few of them like this one, and yes I have made it to Nationals before." Sesshomaru casually explained to Rin.

_Wow, he must be brilliant to be able to make it to Nationals._

"Do you think that you can make it again this year Sesshomaru?" Rin asked Sesshomaru. He paused in the hallway for a few moments, pondering his answer while Rin patiently waited for an answer.

"Well…I've never entered this competition before so the judging of pieces may be different. And everybody's got a different opinion on what a good piece truly is. So…I don't know." Sesshomaru calmly explained to Rin. She could only stared at him wide eyed at his humility in his obvious talent.

"What about you Rin. Do you think that you stand a chance?" Sesshomaru asked Rin. She then leaned against the wall and set her stuff down while trying to think of a good answer to say to him. It took a while, but she finally found the right words.

"You know what…now that I think about it…the more I completely agree with you. I mean, I've never entered a competition like this before. So, I know that I'm definitely going to enter without a doubt…but…I think that I just want this to be a test for myself. A test to see how far that my writing abilities can take me. If I can make it past the Local level then great! If not, it just means that I haven't done enough yet, and that I just need to continue to get my work evaluated like this until I've gained everybody's approval." Rin said with a small smile on her face as she stared at the floor. Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He _couldn't _say a word.

_Such wise words from her…you're no ordinary freshman Rin Higarashi. _

Rin then felt a large but gentle hand on her head and glanced up to se Sesshomaru smiling down at her.

"…My thoughts exactly…" He replied to her. He then lowered his hand from her, gently grazing her face with his fingertips as his hand went back to his side. Rin blinked a bit before she realized what he'd done, and slightly blushed. Her mind raced with something to distract her blush.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't know that you were on the student council!" Rin quickly exclaimed as she walked down the hallway. Sesshomaru shook his head, completely aware of what she was trying to do.

"Yes. It started a something just to fill in some free time, and now I'm a Senior Executive." Sesshomaru answered as he followed her.

"What is the Student Council up to at the moment?" Rin asked out of curiosity.

"It's preparing for the Homecoming as of right now. I'm the music manager this year." Sesshomaru replied back. Rin then swung back around and stared at him wide eyed.

"You like music?" Rin replied. Sesshomaru just casually stared back at her.

"Well, in instrumental aspects of it. I took Music Theory and Keyboard composition classes when I was in sophomore and junior year here. Then I made connections with a few DJ classes after school so now I do it as a part time job." Sesshomaru answered.

_Sesshomaru as a DJ for a part time job! He must be so cool to be able to pull of something like that!_

"Wait, so does that mean that you're DJ-ing for Homecoming this year?" Rin excitedly asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru causally replied. Rin felt a big smile for on her face with excitement.

_WOW! This is so cool right now! Wait 'till I tell Kagome!_

"What about yourself?" Sesshomaru asked Rin. She instantly calmed down and answered him.

"Well, I used to take piano and violin lessons when I was younger. I'm also in Concert Choir class right before my Intro to Drawing and Painting class; so I guess you could say that I'm a bit of a music person." Rin shyly replied.

"Concert Choir, eh? Then that means that your first concert comes up around Christmas time, right?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded back at him before she felt her phone vibrate. She flipped it open to reveal a text that she got from Kagome.

_SIS! 4got 2 tell u, Sango had her MA tryouts 2day and I had 2 give her a ride! Want me 2 text Dad 2 c if he can take u home after ur meetin' 2day?_

Rin glanced down at her phone and heaved a sigh in annoyance. Sesshomaru quickly replied to her reaction.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin shook her head in annoyance.

"No it's just…Sango had Martial Arts tryouts today and she needed a ride so, now I don't have one…" Rin replied back.

"I've got some time on my hands. Want me to take you home?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin glanced up at him, still having her phone open.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Positive." He calmly told her. Rin then confidently flipped her phone closed.

"Well, if you insist!" Rin said and she heaved her bag over her shoulder again before flipping her phone back open to a clean text page.

_Nah. Sesshomaru is takin' me back again. C u later. Tell Sango good luck 4 me!_

Rin then flipped he phone closed again and followed Sesshomaru to his Harley.

**(Author's notes)**

**The Young Author's Contest was inspired by a real contest that I entered recently and won in the Local division. I'm actually going to be using the poem that I submitted as Sesshomaru's piece. Rin's piece is just going to be a selection that I did for a deep thinking session of mine; so be on the lookout for them! I'm quite proud of them both! ^_^**


	8. Ch8: He didn't call me

**(Author's notes) **

**Ugh, I HATE the annoying allergies that you get from the changes in the season, especially from winter to spring when the pollen begins to emerge! Ugh, sore throat with flem in it and a stuffy nose...annoying little pests. Anyway, thank you for listening to my rant for today. Back to the story! ^_^**

**(Story) **

Rin was sitting on her full-size bed, deep in thought about what she could possible write for the upcoming Young Author's Contest.

_Should I write a sonnet? Or maybe a slam poem, or lyrical! Or I could do another deep thinking passage and turn that in as a short selection. Ok Rinny, don't try to think too far ahead. Let's just try to find some inspiration first. _

Rin then heaved a sigh as she took a glance around her room, taking in the first things that met her eyes.

_Ok, sky blue walls, pictures of flowers, butterfly decorations, a desk, books, laptop, red cell phone…OH HEY! I have a new text message!_

Sure enough, Rin felt her bed vibrate a bit as her cell phone received a new text message. She flipped her phone opened to see who the text was from.

_Kohaku!_

With a click of a button Rin opened the message that she got from Kohaku.

_Hey there! Just got back from the Swiss Mount. U wanna hang out 'n catch up sometime 2morrow!_

Rin quickly responded to him.

_Sorry. I have a meeting after school 2morror. Creative writing stuff._

_I no. Sango told me 'bout that. Congrats on that! Can I at least buy us Homecoming tickets 2morrow?_

_If u insist. C u 2morror. _

With that, Rin flipped her phone closed and stared as it for a few moments, lost in her thoughts.

_He didn't call me…he always calls me when he's back from a trip like this! Something's still not right!_

Rin heaved a sigh of frustration as she clenched her phone tightly. Finally, her frustration took over and she leapt off of her bed. The next thing she knew, she heaved her phone over at the bedroom door.

"God damnit, I can't be worried about this sort of crap right now! Son of a…!" Rin exclaimed. As soon as she started her rant, Kagome flung her door open with a look of worry and annoyance.

"Rin! What in God's name are you doing? Did you throw something in here? And why are you screaming all of a sudden!" Kagome exclaimed. Rin froze where she stood and widened her eyes in shock as Kagome surprised her.

"Oh nothing I just…had a moment there…." Rin said as she reached over and picked her phone up from the carpet floor. Kagome quickly inspected her sister and came up to a conclusion.

"Let me guess…boyfriend trouble?" Kagome asked.

"…Yeah…Kohaku has just been acting very strange lately, and very distant! I wish that I knew what was wrong but he just won't tell me! Kagome, what should I do?" Rin said as she fell back onto her bed, her face hidden beneath her hands. Kagome heaved a sigh and sat down on the bed. She stared down at her sister lying on the bed.

"Well for one thing, you can't just sit around and wait for things to get better. If you can tell that something's wrong then you need to confront him about this! And if things still don't get better and you're still unhappy with his attitude, then just don't deal with him! And, I know that Kohaku is Sango's little brother, but she loves you like her sister. I'm willing to bet that she'll tell you to do the same thing if things continue to go sour between you and him." Kagome explained to Rin as she kept her face buried in her hands. After a few moments, Rin combed her hair with his fingers before sitting up on the bed and looking at her sister.

"…Thanks Kagome. You and Sango always seem to know what to say!" Rin softly exclaimed to her. Kagome just smiled back and rubbed her sister's back for a few moments.

"Anyway, Mom says that dinner is ready and Dad wanted to know if you wanted to go with him to the marina to store the boats for the winter." Kagome said to her.

"Are you kidding me, Dad doesn't even need to ask me that! Of course I'll go with him!" Rin said as she jumped off of her bed and headed downstairs to dinner, Kagome following suit.

**(Author's notes)**

**As always, feel free to comment and tell me what you think of the story. Until then, all you annual allergy sufferers, prepare for battle for the upcoming change in the seasons! XD**


	9. Ch9: It is a wonderful gift

**(Author's notes) **

**Hello there everybody! I swear, I did not abandon my stories. The problem is that I have a basic idea of what I want as my next chapters...it's always just a matter of making the chapter just right for the moment. Anyways, storytime again! XD**

**(Story) **

Rin was now sitting in the passenger side of the dark colored family car, dressed warmly in a loose long-sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants. She curled up in her car seat as the man sitting in the driver seat handed her something.

"Victory snack, for a job well done on helping me get the boat out of the water and in storage!" The middle age man exclaimed with a smile. Rin smiled back as she took the snack from him.

"Thanks Dad…Oh! You got my favorite!" She exclaimed as she realized what it was.

"Yep, your favorite! Banana Italian ice with strawberry custard!" He replied as he dipped his spoon into his own mango Italian ice with vanilla custard. Rin just smiled as she gazed over at him.

Her father was Taiki Higarashi, the water lover of the house that bought them the cottage by the river and the mountains. He primarily worked at a car manufacturing factory, designing plans that could be used on future cars. Of course in his free time, he would work in his own charter boat business, taking the locals or tourists on fishing tours on the river. He also took a fancy to fishing competitions a few years ago, and found out that he was quite good at it. But now that winter was coming, fishing season had to end; the boat had to come out of the water. Rin then took a moment to reach over to her father and playfully pat him on the shoulder.

"I know what you're really feeling Dad. And don't worry, it's only 6 more months until the boat can go back in the water again." Rin said with her cheesy innocent smile. Taiki raised an eyebrow and snuck an arm around her and suddenly pulled her to him.

"Smart-alic!" he said with a laugh as he ruffled a large hand through her now messy hair.

"Dad, watch it, you're gonna make me spill ice in my hair!" Rin said in between laughs as she tried to keep her snack steady. Taiki then stopped messing up Rin's hair, but he still kept an arm around her as they both sat in the car, watching the river. Rin then nibbled away at her Italian ice, deep in thought.

"Hey Dad…do you know how my 15th birthday is coming up soon?" Rin asked. Taiki glanced down at her with his deep blue eyes in a look of confusion.

"Yes, of course I do. Why?" He asked at he stared back at the river.

"Well I just realized something. The day I turn 15 will also be 10 years since you officially adopted me." Rin said, lost in thought as she told her father this. She saw as her father furrowed his eyebrows again. He then began muttering to himself as he calculated her situation. Rin then chuckled a bit as she saw Taiki's eyes suddenly widen.

"Oh my God, you're right! It really would be 10 years, wouldn't it? He exclaimed as he looked at Rin.

After a nod and a smile from her, he squeezed his arm around her, bringing her even closer to him.

"Wow…10 years since we've adopted that sweet, young, and wonderful girl. Gods…I still remember the day I signed those papers." He said as his eyes went distant while thinking back to those happy days.

"So do I Dad. It was the day I turned 5, and I'd just blown out the birthday candles. You told me you had the surprise of my life. You showed me the papers and…I just knew…I knew that I'd truly gained a family that day" Rin reminisced along with him. Taiki smiled as she explained.

"Hmm…I even remember how many clouds there were in the sky that day as I drove back home with the cake and those papers." Taiki said as his voice got lower and quieter.

"Hmm…in that case we should do something extra special for you this year! What do you want kiddo? Anything off of the top of your head?" Taiki asked. Rin just smiled and shook her head.

"Not at the moment. I guess that…I'll just want to spend another day with you guys…another day with my family like it's been for the past 10 years. Because…I have you guys as a present not just every year, but every day, every minute…even right now, I get the gift of spending a little quality time with a wonderful Dad." Rin said with a smile as she nibbled away at her Italian ice. Taiki just beamed at his daughter with pride and wonder that such wise words could come out of teenager. He placed a kiss on the top of her head as they both gazed at the river.

"Yes…it is a wonderful gift, and a great blessing, to have gained another wonderful child in the family. Where would we all be without you Rinny?" Taiki said as he held Rin in his arms. Rin just smiled and let her father embrace her as they both gazed out into the river, sharing the sweetest of the poignant moments between a father and his daughter.

**(Author's notes)**

**As always, feel free to review and comment about this chapter. I promise that my stories will be getting updated much quicker now than they have been for the past few weeks. ^_^**


	10. Ch10: Something must've happened

**(Author's notes) **

**HEY PEOPLE! I've missed working on this story! I'm not sure if you guys have heard from my 'Author's Notes' on my other story, 'Destiny', but another website I've been writing a bunch of Sesshy x Rin stuff on is shutting down next month. So rather than updating all of my current stuff, it's just been mostly moving everything from there over here to . So now that that's going to get done soon, I feel like I can work on all of my stuff without losing all of my old stories because I fear that they will be deleted if this other site shuts down next month! O.o Anyway, STORYTIME! This chapter is very short, but it's necessary if we want the story to move along, so bear with me! ;)**

**(Story) **

Sesshomaru was patiently waiting for Rin outside of the English classroom again. He then watched as she appeared around the corner and strolled over toward him.

"Mr. Oda told me that he wasn't going to be able to stay after because of a family emergency that he had to go to." Sesshomaru informed Rin.

"Oh gosh, is everything all right?" Rin asked worriedly.

"He assured me that everything was fine, it was just another family member that got sick and went to the hospital." Sesshomaru explained to her.

"Oh wow, I hope they turn out all right. Poor Mr. Oda." Rin replied. Sesshomaru quickly changed the subject.

"He said in the meantime, we should try to maybe take a trip to do some 'inspiration exploring' for our upcoming writing contest. Any place in particular that you would like to go Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her. Rin then stared at the floor and her eyes went blank as she pondered the places that they could go to.

"Hmmm…well, my Aunt owns a flower shop nearby in town. I'm sure that if I gave her a call that she would be fine with us going there. Hold on, can I check with her?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head in consent. He then watched as she dug her hand into her pocket as she searched for her phone. Sesshomaru then noticed that she had to pull out a homecoming ticket and receipt in order to reach her phone. She held onto them as she called the flower shop her Aunt owned. As she made the call, Sesshomaru glanced over at the receipt of the ticket, and noticed that the payment was made in her name.

_What? She paid for her ticket? I thought that was what Kohaku was going to do. Hmmm…something must've happened._

He quickly brought his attention away from the paper as Rin finished her call.

"Good news, my Aunt has a greenhouse that she said she can let us study in for a little while!" Rin said excitedly. Sesshomaru then swung his bike keys around his index finger.

"Ready whenever you are Rin!" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"All right, let's go!" Rin said as she happily followed Sesshoamru over to his bike and did the usual ritual of helmet on, then holding on for dear life as he blazed out of the school parking lot.

_Hmmm…I wonder how she'll feel if I ask about what happened. Well…it may seem cruel but I have to give it a shot to find out what's going on._

**(Author's notes)**

**Don't worry, I have a better chapter ahead of this one that I will post later today, so don't be disappointed if this was too short for you! ^_^**


	11. Ch11: Too special to be forgotten

**(Author's notes) **

**Ok, here's the other chapter, just like I promised! ^_^**

**(Story) **

Sesshomaru was now sitting on a blanket placed on the corner floor of the greenhouse. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think how warm and cozy it was in the greenhouse rather that the crisp chill outside; and he was truly grateful to Rin's Aunt for making them so comfortable. Every once in a while, he would look up from his own notepad to see Rin wandering around the greenhouse, inspecting the colors and textures and smells of the different flowers in the greenhouse. Rin eventually returned to the blanket and sat down next to him as she jotted down more ideas on her notepad.

"Any luck?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think so! It'll definitely have to be a creative thinking passage though, and not a poem like I was planning before!" Rin said as she excitedly write down more ideas and notes. Sesshomaru just smiled at her excitement. However, it slowly disappeared as he heaved a sigh and readied himself to ask her about the ticket.

"Rin, I know that it may not be any of my business, and I'm sorry if I'm getting into something too personal but…did you really buy your own Homecoming ticket? From what I last heard, Kohaku was supposed to give it to you." Sesshomaru asked. Rin heaved a small sigh before answering.

"Yes, I bought it myself. I just got so sick of playing cat-and-mouse with the idiot that I just had to show him that I was done with his games! I was done with his attitude. I left him a text and voicemail telling him that that I was done. I'm tired of this mess!" Rin exclaimed in frustration as she stared at her list.

"…I'm sorry that you had to do that Rin." Sesshomaru apologized.

"No, don't be. I'm glad that this whole ordeal is over. I've been getting myself so worried over somebody who _clearly_ doesn't want to deal with me! I'm not going to go frantic over somebody who doesn't even care!" Rin exclaimed again. At this point, she'd set down her paper and pencil next to her in frustration, and Sesshomaru wondered if maybe he had upset her too much by bringing up the question.

"Because…I know that this may seem selfish but…I'm one of those kinds of people that doesn't like their efforts to go to waste! I don't like to be with people who I offer my friendship to and they think that they can just ignore me, and give nothing back to me! One, that's just heartless! And two, I'd feel…I'd feel…" Rin explained. As her voice grew quieter and she tilted her head away from him, Sesshomaru was starting to think that he might really have upset her. But before he could even reach out and touch her, she glanced back at him with watery eyes. Sesshomaru felt his stomach turn a bit as he saw that face. That face that was smiling and laughing, like it was a few minutes ago, was now transformed into sadness and a desperate need to cry.

"…I-I feel like such a failure as a friend! That I'm just not good enough for somebody, or anybody! That I can…afford to be forgotten…" Rin said. She was now fighting with her voice to stop trembling, and her eyes to stop watering. She then noticed that she was crying in front of Sesshomaru, and she turned her head away and brought her hand to her eyes to rub the tears and soft sniffles away. However, she couldn't hide from him for very long. Before she'd fully wiped her tears away, she felt Sesshomaru's long arms wrap around her petite shoulders and he pulled her toward him. All Rin could do was just sit there and let herself be held.

"…Rin, don't say such silly things. There's no way that you could ever be forgotten..." Sesshomaru said as he held her. Rin then started to feel herself sink into his arms as she heard those comforting words.

"You're too kind for people to forget your gentleness. You're too generous for people to forget your smile…you're just much too special to be forgotten by anybody. So please, don't talk yourself down like this. It won't do you any good." Sesshomaru said as he started to loosen his grip. He loosened it, but he didn't let her out of his arms as she slowly stared up at him. Rin just stared in awe at this man who was being so kind to her and telling her the things her shaky heart needed to hear.

"…If I can't talk myself down, then…can I at least cry for a little bit longer?" Rin quietly asked. Sesshomaru didn't say a word, but he did nod his head in consent as he gently looked down at her. With that nod, Rin tilted her head down and let herself fall into Sesshomaru's chest again. Sesshomaru just held her as he felt a warm teardrops fall onto his chest. She didn't sob, but he did manage to hear a few more soft sniffles then there was before, and then eventually a few hiccups. At that moment, Sesshomaru just caged her in with his arms; caged her in from all of the hurt and troubles of the world. And, he couldn't help but notice for a spit second, that he had of feeling of protection for this freshman, that he wanted to protect her from this torment again.

_Oh Rin…you're making me go soft…you truly are too special to be forgotten…certainly by my standards._

With that thought, Sesshomaru gave her one final tight embrace, helping her squeeze the rest of her tears out onto his chest.

**(Author's notes)**

**Ok, I feel so much better now and that I didn't let you guys down. As always, please comment! ^_^**


	12. Ch12: I think you like the 'Prince!

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello again everybody! So, here's the dish-in-the-dirt: my laptop was an old one my Mom had before. She's a teacher so she was on it constantly before she gave it to me. Finally, one day, something got fried in my computer and the screen completely blackout out on me! Power was on and everything it was just…the SCREEN! Anyway, I just decided that I would get a new computer rather than spend the money to get this one fixed. But, when you're a teenager worried about gas and school supplies for your upcoming first year of college, it's kinda hard to save up money for a reeeeaaaallty good laptop! But, I DID IT! I got a brand-spanking new laptop and I am ready to roll again! By the way, only 10 more days and then I'm a freshman in COLLEGE! YAAAY! XD 10 days to catch up on my work! ^/^**

**Anyway, time to rock-n-roll**

**(Story)**

"This is so exciting! I've never been surrounded by so many wonderful dresses!" Rin exclaimed in excitement as she and Kagome walked through the store together.

"Oh Rin, you're gonna love it! I remember how excited I was when Mom took me dress shopping for my first Homecoming Dress! Oh God I feel so old just thinking about it!" Kagome exclaimed. Rin just giggled a bit as she glanced over at some of the dresses.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better Kagome, you look really good for your age!" Rin playfully replied. Kagome then turned to a nearby mirror and showed off a flirtatious pose.

"Yes I do, don't I?" Kagome replied as both of the girls giggled. Kagome then turned to Rin.

"So, is it safe to say that you and Kohaku are officially done?" Kagome asked.

"Yes! I'm done with that jerk!" Rin replied.

"I'm glad that you made a good decision for yourself. But I have to say, you're taking your first break up really well!" Kagome explained. Rin gave an embarrassing chuckle after hearing Kagome say that.

"Oh no, I already took care of the tearful and messy part of to all." Rin replied.

"Really? When? You certainly weren't shutting yourself in your room." Kagome replied with a sense of curiosity in her voice.

"Well actually, I-I had that yesterday afterschool." Rin murmured.

"Wait, when you were in your writing lesson with Sesshomaru? You didn't cry in front of him, did you?" Kagome sternly asked. Rin just turned away with a blush as she distracted herself with more dresses. Kagome heaved a small gasp as she pieced together Rin's reaction.

"Oh my God, you did! Did he do anything? Say anything?" Kagome asked. Rin kept her face turned away to hide her blush.

"…He hugged me."

"He what?"

"He hugged me…and told me not to worry about this mess." Rin replied to Kagome.

"Oh…God! Sesshomaru did that!" Kagome said in disbelief.

"You know Kagome, I don't why everybody thinks that he's so cold and heartless! He's sweet and gentle! He's _nothing_ like his reputation!" Rin exclaimed to Kagome. Rin then widened her eyes and covered her mouth as she realized what she just said. At first Kagome was in shock and what her sister just said. But then that face disappeared as it turned into a sly smile. Rin quickly walked away as Kagome followed her.

"Rin…I think you _like_ Sesshomaru, don't you?" Kagome playfully replied. Too shy to say anything, Rin just continued to walk away to inspect more dresses with Kagome following close behind her.

"Rin, tell me, do you really have a crush on the 'Prince'?" Kagome asked with a smile. Rin paused for a moment before she gave away a small smile.

"Ha ha! You do! I can see the expression on your face Rin!" Kagome playfully exclaimed.

"Kagome please stop embarrassing me! I came here to buy a dress, not be bombarded with questions about a guy right after my first break-up!" Rin said while laughing. Kagome just smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok ok, no more boy questions for today. Besides, it I keep on making you blush like that, I'll have trouble finding a good dress to go with your great ivory tone while there's _red_ in the way!" Kagome giggled along with her sister.

"Ah yes, a dress to help me celebrate an American Tradition now here in Japan!" Rin exclaimed as she pulled out her homecoming ticket.

_Yes…a tradition that we took from America and made it our own…I wonder what it would be like to actually go there, and travel. _

Rin then shook her head and focused her thoughts back at the task at hand.

"Ok, well the theme for this year is 'Moonlit Serenade'…hmm." Rin thought for a moment.

"Any thoughts on what you want?" Kagome asked.

"Well, how about I wear something that's blue to represent the night?" Rin thought aloud. Kagome rolled her eyes up in thought for a few moments.

"I think…I saw something earlier that would be perfect for you! Come on!" Kagome said as she grabbed her sister's arms and led her through the store, giggling as the two sisters forger about they're troubles.

**(Author's notes)**

**Ahhh…this is lovely! Not only can I write again, but I can do it on a new computer too! I'm so happy! XD Anyway, comment and let me know how you've been! I've missed other fanfiction lovers dearly!**


	13. Ch13: Tomorrow night's possibilities

**(Author's Notes)**

**I promise you, I did NOT abandon my stories, but college is a busy lifestyle. But now I'm on winter break so HA! NO college work for me for at least another weak! Watch me do absolutely NOTHING but fiddle around with my laptop for a while! My own sweet and simple rebellion and reward from all that hard work, getting back to my stories! XD**

**(Story)**

It was the day before the Homecoming and everybody was excited about the big night. The guys were talking about what hot dates and cute girls they were going to bring to the dance, while girls talked about how they were going to make _themselves_ hot and cute for their dates. Kagome, Sango, and Rin themselves were giggling about how they planned to impress the guys.

"So Sango, what hairstyle do you plan on sporting tomorrow. Might as well get straight to that since we know you're going to wear your usual pink!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango rolled her eyes, damning the fact that she always loved that color and wore it _way_ too much.

"Hey, it's got a black sash around the bust this time, so it's not_ all_ pink!" Sango replied back.

"Besides, you're probably going to just go ahead with your usual green!" Sango playfully spat back as Kagome gave her a look of annoyance.

"…You got me there." Kagome gave in.

"Back to the hair, please." Rin interrupted with a sip of her soda from the straw, helping them get back into focus.

"All right, all right. Well, I'm thinking about going for something a little different this year. I want to just have a simple ribbon in my hair. But, I want to have it a few inches from the end of my hair. You think I can pull that off?" Sango asked her two companions. They both pondered it for a moment before Rin speaks out.

"Simple, but different; and you've got full enough hair to pull it off." Rin explained.

"Yeah, and with a spritz of hair spray to keep away hair strand, you can make it look clean too. I say go for it!" Kagome replied.

"Me too." Rin agreed as she took another sip from her soda. Sango gave a satisfied smile as her two friends encouraged her to try out this strange new hairstyle.

"Oh wow, thanks, I will! What about you Kagome? Anything special this year?" Sango asked.

"I think just a curly ponytail. You want to save the really fancy styles for prom!" Kagome replied. The two girls were juniors this year, meaning this would be their first time to prom this year. Rin smiled at the two girl's bubbliness.

"I can't wait to see what you guys are going to pull off when that time comes around." Rin said with a smile as she took another sip from her soda.

"We'll think of something. We always do!" Sango said as she wrapped her arm around Kagome in a playful matter.

"So, tell me, I already know about your pretty blue _dress_…" Sango exclaimed with a smile and Rin shot a playful look at Kagome, who replied with an innocent puppy eyed look.

"Now, what else do you plan to do for your first homecoming? Shoes, hair, anything?" Sango finished. Rin pondered for a moment as she sipped her soda.

"Hmmm…probably just a spray on conditioner to give my hair some shine in a curly side ponytail and simple black shoes. I don't want to go overboard in my first homecoming." Rin replied.

"Smart move. Remember our first Homecoming Sango?" Kagome replied as Sango heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me. I went all out freshman year: hair salon trip, makeup tips from a local store and my first pair of high _high_ heels…" Sango replied.

"I thought that was the famous Homecoming that you were at your prime and literally glowed?" Rin replied, having heard this story a thousand times already. Sango heaved a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, and the first time I caught Miroku's eye. God he was a pervert, even back then!" Sango replied.

"Aw, but you love the little pervert, don't you!" Kagome replied. Sango gave away a small smile as she thought back to that night.

"Yes I do, as long as he's my little pervert, I'm fine with that!" Sango replied, thinking back to how flirtatious Miroku was to other girls, even after they started dating. Sango then turned to Kagome.

"And, now that I think about it, you caught Inuyasha's eye shortly afterwards, didn't you?" Sango replied. Kagome blushed before she replied.

"Yes, shortly afterwards, and after many failed attempts, he _finally _got the guts to ask me out." Kagome replied, thinking about how many awkward situations with Inuyasha she had walked away from until the day he got brave and asked her out. Rin just kept on sipping her soda as the two girls continued to chit chat about their first dances and dates with the boys in what they considered 'the prime of their youth'. Rin just smiled as she began thinking about what her first homecoming will be like. Will she find another boy like Sango did, or will she remain single for a little while longer like Kagome did? And perhaps most importantly, would she be able to see Sesshomaru outside of his usual element? At the DJ stand just enjoying the music, relaxing? She thought about how sincere he was about his work and thought it would be good for a hard working person like him to just relax every once in a while.

As Rin continued to ponder about tomorrow night's possibilities, she was caught by surprise when she accidently swallowed air and coughed for a bit. The other two quickly turned to her and noticed and empty soda bottle.

"Geez Rin, how many sodas have you had already today Rin?" Kagome replied as she grabbed the empty bottle from her. Rin pondered for a moment and blushed a bit when she came to her conclusion.

"…Five." Rin quietly replied. The other two looked at each other and smiled before turning back to her, noting how much Rin tended to crave sugary drinks whenever she was nervous about something.

**(Author's notes)**

**Like I said, I did NOT forget my stories, just…preoccupied. ^/^ Now, let's get back to work before I have to go back to…well, work! XD**


	14. Ch14: Curly Pigtails

**(Author's Notes)**

**Ok, before I want to begin my stories, thank you for all of the quick replies and reviews. I'd forgotten how fun this story was to write! And thank you for your patience and support through college. You guys are great! XD And just to get this out of my system, college is different, but it's AMAZING! Really but, I like it that way. It keeps my brain running and from getting**_** too**_** bored, ya know? **

**(Story)**

Kagome was finishing primping herself up in the bathroom downstairs while Rin took the one upstairs. Kagome had just finished spritzing her hair to press stray strands closer to her hair. She stuck with her original plan of a messy curly ponytail. Rin, however, had a few ideas she wanted to try; hence her hogging the upstairs bathroom all day. Not that Kagome was complaining; in fact she was excited to see what her sister would be able to conjure up.

As Kagome headed upstairs, she stopped and inspected herself in the full mirror upstairs. As Sango predicted, she went with her favorite color, a light green. This dress had a heart shaped bust with straps, and hugged her body down to just below her knees with a small slit on the front side. This was the year that her curves started appearing, and she to show them off. She thought about how great this dress would look with her red shoes and red ribbon in her hair as she approached the door of the upstairs bathroom.

"Rin, you finished in there? We got to get started on makeup before we can leave." Kagome stated as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready. Just give me a second to put the curling iron away." Rin's muffled voice responded. Kagome then backed away from the door as she heard Rin unlock it.

Rin had her long hair in loose curls, carefully twirled until they ended in only a few curls at the end of her layered hair. She'd then gathered her hair into two long low pigtails, except for a couple curly strands that fell on each side of her face.

The dress she and Kagome had picked out for her was a dark blue color that showed off her slim figure, hugging her at the top before spreading out to just above her knees. Her dress was a U-shaped bust and a lace of the same blue color wrapped underneath her bust and over her shoulders. It was the simple but classy look that Rin always favored.

"Aww Rin, you look so nice!" Kagome said as she touched her sister's hair and fixed the bottom of her dress.

"I feel…so clean cut!" Rin said with a beam on herself as she looked in the mirror. Kagome joined her as she inspected herself.

"Oh yeah, well let's see if you feel the same way after a good three hours of dancing." Kagome warned Rin as she fixed her hair.

"Well, got no time to waste. I've got a nice smokey-eyes look that I think will look really nice with your dress." Kagome said as she tugged on Rin's arm.

"Fine, and I've got a soft makeup look in mind for you." Rin said as she quickly grabbed her black heels and ran downstairs with her sister where their makeup kits awaited.

**(Author's notes)**

**Ahh, another chapter finished! I feel refreshed now! XD That or my soda and pork Lo Mein right next to me…either way it's a good feeling.**

**Another thing, I know that this was basically a Kagome point-of-view chapter, but I wanted Rin to be revealed through somebody else's eyes, ya know?**


	15. Ch15: Entrance

**(Author's Notes)**

**Ok people, before you maul me, yes it may be summer vacation, but it also means a summer job as well. I job I thought I was only going to be working 20-25 hours a week turned into 35-40! Don't get me wrong, it's good money in the bank, it just caught me by surprise. But now that I'm in the grind for the summer, I'm enjoying my days off at the beach and taking a little bit of time to write out some chapters for my many stories. But, I thought I'd do my first official 'summer update' just for this story, and just for you! **

**(Story)**

Rin, Sango, and Kagome, having been dropped off a few seconds earlier by Taiki, were arm in arm as they made their way towards the school entrance where Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting. Kagome quickly pulled out the girls tickets from her handbag.

"Inuyasha, so you have your ready?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I got it." He lazily replied. Kagome quickly glanced at his hands in his pockets.

"Well, where are they?" Kagome said with a little volume in her voice. Inuyasha backed away from her a bit.

"I told you I got them!" He whined, avoiding her eyes. She then narrowed them in realization.

"…You don't have them, don't you?" Kagome said. The others cringed and prepared for an explosion, until Miroku intervened.

"Not to worry Kagome. I had a feeling that Inuyasha would lose the tickets in between buying them and tonight, so we agreed that I would hold onto them." Miroku said, pulling out the boys tickets out of his own pocket. Inuyasha snagged his own out of Miroku's hand.

"Told you I had it!" Inuyasha said, waving it in Kagome's face. Kagome sighed, and Inuyasha was expecting a smart-alic remark from her…but she was in no mood to fight.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She said as she leaned against his shoulder and linked her arm with his.

"I'll make it up to you." Kagome said with that look she knew could always make him blush.

"W-Whatever." Inuyasha said quietly as they began walking to the school doors together. Sango and Rin giggled at the couple until Miroku came in between them linking an arm in each of them.

"Ladies, shall we?" Miroku said. Rin giggled and linked her arm with his. Sango followed suite, not minding giving her man the one moment tonight that he could be a flirt…and the fact that it was a girl she knew he wouldn't dare try anything with was a bonus.

**(Author's notes)**

**I know that this was kind of a short chapter, but from personal experience, the big deals at the first homecoming is #2, making sure all of your friends are there to walk in together, and #1, have the ticket ready! Next chapter is when we finally start to reveal what kinda trouble Kohaku has been getting himself into! Oooooohhhhh! Until then, feel free to review on this chapter. I hope I didn't lose my touch on catching these characters! O.o**

**P.S. – I didn't offer Sango a description because I feel like she's already kinda provided it in chapter 13. **


	16. Ch16: Do you remember

**(Author's Notes)**

**Heya people! Two chapters already, I'm on a roll again! This is a good thing 'cause I hate having writers block! Work tended to get in the way too. Hopefully in mid-August when I return home, I can use the couple weeks I have of nothing but free time to major think and major update. Until then I'll do my very best.**

**(Story)**

Once inside, the five-some formed their own little territory on the side of the gym. They didn't start dancing right away. They didn't want to tire themselves out before the night even began. Rin couldn't help but dart her eyes around the gym looking for Sesshomaru. He'd already told her he was helping DJ the Homecoming, so she followed the speaker wires with her eyes. She finally found him, sitting at the table with another senior looking over music options. As they both glanced over the crowd, Sesshomaru caught sight of Rin. He smiled slightly and nodded at her, acknowledging her. Rin smiled and returned the nod, instantly feeling safer just knowing that he was in the same room with her.

However, as Rin continued glancing around the room, there was one face she couldn't see…Kohaku. Sango had told her that he'd already caught a ride her with a few of his friends, but they hadn't arrived yet. Just as she was about to ask Sango if she'd seen him here yet, she noticed a boy with a familiar looking, poofy, high ponytail. Problem was, he was sneaking his way on the side of the crowd and heading for the back door.

"Hey, Sango…" Rin said as she gently tugged Sango aside from the others. Sango leaned in to her, noting the hint of concern in Rin's voice.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Sango whispered to Rin.

"Do you remember when I told you about Kohaku, and you told me to let you know if I thought something was wrong?" Rin replied. Sango quickly faced Rin with a stern look, like she was getting ready for one of her martial arts matches. Rin nodded her head to the door. Sango and Rin moved away from the group to head to the back door of the gym. Kagome couldn't help but notice the two sneaking away, so she slipped away from the boys when the two were caught up in a conversation. By the time Kagome reached them, the two were already poking their heads out the back door.

"Girls, what are you doing all the way back here, come back to the dance floor so that we can catch some good music!" Kagome said as she approached them. Sango turned around with a hint on anger in her face. Rin had completely ignored her.

"…What's going on?" Kagome said, finally worried. Sango tilted her head toward the exit of the door.

"See for yourself while I go get a teacher…before I kick my brother's puny, sorry, little ass myself!" Sango said as she quickly walked past Kagome to find a teacher. Kagome stood there in a moment of confusion until she came back to her senses and peeked out the door. There she saw Kohaku and his friends gathered in a circle together. When Kohaku turned around, she finally saw why Sango was so pissed. He laughed at his friends before taking a gulp of the beer that was in his hands. She immediately turned to Rin.

"Rin, come here…" Kagome said as she grabbed her sister's shoulders, pulling her back through the door. However, before she could get another word out of her mouth, she saw Sango come back with not just a teacher, but the principle. They both walked out the door and Sango knew exactly where to lead them. Kagome didn't even want to know what she had in store for her brother and his friends. Kagome shook her head as she turned back to her sister.

"Rin…you feeling ok right now?" Kagome said with a look of concern on her face. Rin finally tilted her head back up, and she definitely had a sense of dark anger about her.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Seeing him with the alcohol just…brought back a thought I thought I'd locked away forever." Rin said, her eyes locked in a distant past. Kagome brought and hand to her sister's face.

"Yeah I know…but hey…" Kagome said as she stroked her sister's hair.

"Don't let is ruin your evening, ok. Just dance with us and… get lost in it tonight…ok?" Kagome said. Rin shook her head as she came back to her senses.

"Yeah, I just need a couple minutes, then I'll be back…ok" Rin said reassuringly to her sister. Kagome nodded her head in return and respected Rin's request, leaving her alone by the door for a few minutes. Rin then stepped outside and just took a moment to observe everything, the trees, the moonlight, the garden the Nature Club had grown around the school. She breathed in the cool and crisp night air. The bitterness of it alerted her to nature as it gave her goose bumps. She wrapped her arms around herself as she lost herself in nature for a moment. Even the music was blocked out. It was quiet, and muted to her until…

"Rin?"

**(Author's notes)**

**I've already started writing the next chapter down in my notebook, so we'll see how much farther I need to write stuff down before I can completely plan out my next chapter by just stream of consciousness. Until then, again, please don't be mad since I'm working very hard to earn money that'll get me through the next school year! O.o**


	17. Ch17: I'll be your guide

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello again! Before you eat me, I know that this is a super super late update on the story! Some people on my other stories have asked why I didn't do more over the summer and I'll explain as I update them. During the school year, school and college is my job, which you all have been great and understanding about. During the summer, however, I work full time at a local pharmacy/drug store which eats up a lot of my time and energy. But I'm not dead and I'm always trying to fill in some time with my stories. So I haven't forgotten about you guys and I love how you are still keeping up with the reviews and comments. **

**I've also been spending some time tweaking my stories to have a better outline, and I've also been trying to draw some more so that you can go on my devianart page and have something to look at. They're nothing too detailed, just some simple drawing and colorings so that you can see my own versions of some existing characters or some of my own OCs I've been creating these past few months. And I actually have Photoshop now I'm hoping that I'll have at least something of Rin up on devianart by the next update. Until then, I hope you guys enjoy the update. ^^ **

**(Story)**

"Rin?" Rin turned around to see a familiar voice in the air, dragging her back from her meditative state.

"S-Sesshomaru…" Rin plainly said as she saw him at the entrance of the door, looking intently at her as he inspected her. Rin suddenly became nervous as he continued to stare at her.

"W-why are you out here? I thought you had to be at the DJ table tonight?" Rin asked, desperate to make a conversation to keep her mind off what happened just a few minutes ago.

"My partner can handle it for a few minutes. I just noticed a commotion over here by the door with Sango and the principal and that you were gone. I was concerned that something might have happened." Sesshomaru said as he slowly left the door frame and approached her, still carrying a look of cold inspection on his face. He was careful to keep his distance from her in case she was so upset she didn't want to be touched.

"So…did something happen?" Sesshomaru finally asked. Rin turned away and heaved a sigh as she thought back to when she fetched Sango.

"A couple things…for one I just got Kohaku in a bunch of trouble. I know I did the right thing and Sango appreciates me telling her the truth but…I can't help but feel guilty. And…" Rin had to pause for a moment to gather what she wanted to saw to Sesshomaru.

"What Kohaku did just brought back an old memory that I thought I'd locked away forever." Rin finally said as she unconsciously turned her attention towards the spot she just saw Kohaku drinking at. Sesshomaru took another step towards her and leaned against the school wall with her.

"Care to share?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin just gently shook her head.

"No…it's something very personal and it's already ruined my night." Rin explained as she kept her attention away from Sesshomaru. He gave her a moment of silence to show his respect for Rin and he didn't want to push her in any more of a negative attitude than she was already. He then recognized the current song that was playing and he memorized the itinerary he and his partner created for this evening. The song that was playing after this was a song that debut in America and a Japanese band had dubbed in in their own version. He turned to Rin once again. He didn't touch her, but he did lean over her to catch her attention.

"I won't ask you to tell me what you're thinking about now or what you'll be concerned about later. This is something personal for you and I will respect that, but for now…at least let me try to make you smile, even if it's just for a moment." Sesshomaru said as he offered her his hand. Rin then turned her attention to the music in the gym

_On a night like this, _

_I could fall in love _

_I could fall in love with you…_

…the first slow dance song was playing and he was offering to dance with her!

"I-I'm afraid that I'm not that good a dancer!" Rin quickly explained with a blush on her cheeks. Sesshomaru just smiled at her.

"No worries, I'll be your guide." He gently said.

_In this dark so dense, _

_We talk so soft _

_The way young lovers do._

He continued offering her his hand, giving her the power to decide whether or not she wanted to take this chance. Rin herself realized this and felt her face heat up with embarrassment because of it. After a moment's hesitation, and a gulp in her throat, she took his hand. He just smiled as he reached down and gently grabbed her other hand.

_The day's last sight _

_Turns to cool night's breeze_

_And this love hangs thick like these _

_Willow leaves_

"Step on my feet." Sesshomaru said. She did so, making sure she kept the heel of her shoe away from his feet. He secured her back to him with his hand as he got her ready.

_I've hid myself away from this_

_But your silhouette is the Judas kiss_

"Ready?" He asked. Rin just gently nodded her head as she put her trust in Sesshomaru.

_On a night like this, _

_The moon sits still, _

_And the stars_

_Are watching too. _

He then started dancing in a small waltz, starting off with just tiny steps to help her get used to his movements, then he gave his legs more freedom to move around as she got used to the rhythm. Rin just got lost in the music, the movements, and the sheer joy she felt that she was dancing with the Prince in such a beautiful spot of the school yard, out of the crowded and now musky smelling gym.

_The way you move_

_Is a lullaby. _

_And I could fall_

_I love with you. _

She couldn't get over how kind and gentle Sesshomaru was dancing with her. He wasn't trying to push her out of her dancing league or try to entice her to dirty dance like she'd already seen so many couples doing. He was the perfect gentleman and was treating her perfectly, like a real Prince. His movements and personality in this moment were such a lullaby to her.

_The day's last sight _

_Turns to cool night's breeze_

_And this love hangs thick like these _

_Willow leaves_

_I've hid myself away from this_

_But your silhouette is the Judas kiss_

She was nearly heartbroken when the song started ending and she had to distance herself from Sesshomaru. However, when she looked up she saw a mischievous smile on his face.

"W-why are you smiling like that?" Rin nervously asked. Sesshomaru just chuckled in his throat.

"Look at your feet." He said. Rin did as she asked and noticed that she was no longer standing on his feet. Somehow, she'd managed to waltz with him completely on her own. He'd guided her into having the confidence to dance by herself.

_On a night like this_

_I could fall in love_

_I could fall in love_

_With you…_

**(Author's notes)**

**Well, there you have it. I hope that you guys have enjoyed the update. Keep up with the comments and wonderful support I've been getting from you. Hopefully I'll get better at intermingling my school work as well as this with you guys. It feels great to be back! Also, the song that I was listening to while I was writing about the two of them dancing together was "On a Night Like This" by Dave Barnes. I feel like this song really suits this moment as the two of them dance for the first time. While all of the other moments I've given them may have been cute, I feel like this is really the one that sets these two off on the path of a romantic relationship. But give the song a listen and tell me what you think of it! :D**


	18. Ch18: Punishment

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello people! I know, another update the very next day after months of nothing! ^^ See, I've thought is over and I've decided to give myself a system to help me keep up with my stories. I've decided that after class, no matter what, I will update at least one chapter every day after my classes are over. That way I get some time for myself to relax, and I get to keep up with my stories and make you guys happy! ^^ I actually went to my college and found out my math class was cancelled, so now I have about an hour until me next class to do an update for you! :D There's no better way to pass the time! Anyways, let's get started. Oh, and stick around for an announcement at the bottom. **

**(Story)**

"You danced with him and you never kissed him?! Not even one little peck?!" Kagome exclaimed the next day at the lunch table. Rin had told her about her dance with Sesshomaru and how wonderful it felt and how nice it felt to be in his arms…and how she didn't kiss him that night.

"Could you cut me a break Kagome? I'd just gotten Kohaku in trouble, I just wanted someone to make me feel nice again after that and Sesshomaru was nice…and kind…and a total gentleman…" Rin stated as she trailed off back to her memories.

She was right to be worried about getting Kohaku in trouble. Sango had told her and the beginning of lunch hour that he and his friends were suspended from school until the end of the month and how Kohaku was majorly grounded back at home. However, while she was worried about him, she didn't feel guilty for telling anyone about it. Somehow, dancing with Sesshomaru had made her feel at ease again, and the trick he used to get her to dance on her own had somehow boosted her spirits, like she could try and do everything. And that feeling was more than anything she could've hoped for from him. But when she tried explaining it to the girls…

"Still, you cannot understand just how many girls here would be lining up at his feet just begging to stick their tongues down his throat!" Sango exclaimed as she looked around at all the girls who were glaring at Rin. Rin blushed at Sango's comment and went back to her lunch, like eating her meal would somehow get rid of the heat on her cheeks.

"Still, if you were able to hold his hand, let alone dance with you…" Kagome said as she started to get a devious look in her eyes…one that terrified Rin.

"W-what are you thinking about Kagome?!" Rin asked, no longer eating her food. Kagome turned to Sango and whispered in her ear, now Rin had every right to be afraid…to be _very_ afraid. Sango smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Then the both of them jolted back upright, startling Rin.

"Rin, after much deliberation, Sango and I have decided that as punishment for not making all of these girls…" Kagome said as she looked around the lunchroom at all the girls staring at Rin.

"…even more jealous than they already are, we have decided your punishment: you must ask Sesshomaru to attend you Concert Choir's upcoming Winter Concert." Kagome finished with a look of satisfaction on her face. Rin's face, however, was in a state of panic.

"What?! Kagome, I can't ask him that! Nobody cares about the Choir here. Besides, it's _Sesshomaru_! I just, I just can't! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Rin said as she shook her head at them.

"Oh come on Rin! Why not?" Sango asked Rin.

"Because I'm not doing anything special for the program, so it's not like he'll see much of me in the program anyways. I'm a backup singer, nothing more." Rin explained to quickly dismiss the topic.

"Well…won't you at least try out for the solo performance this year? Auditions are soon, I think." Kagome suggested. Rin just calmly shook her head.

"Nah, freshman hardly make the cut anyway, I doubt I'd be picked…ouch!" Rin stated as Sango lightly smacked the back of her head.

"With that attitude you won't! I certainly wouldn't have made regional Martial Arts if I thought like that!" Sango stated with a smile on her face. Kagome and Rin both gasped in excitement. This was the first time they'd heard about Sango's placement in this competition.

"Oh my god, that's so great! Congrats to that Sango!" The girls kept on exclaiming and praising Sango for her victory. As Rin saw Kagome and Sango talk about the competition, Rin couldn't help but look at Sango and wonder…

_I wonder if they would give me __that__ reaction if I made the cut for the solo performance…_

**(Author's notes)**

**Mk people, here's the announcement, after about a year of procrastination and business, I've finally decided to put some stuff on my deviantart page, aaaaaaaannnnnnnd, A FACE TO THE NAME JINKSYFIRE! XD After years of hesitation I've decided to share my face with you to associate it to the name Jinksyfire! With this link ( ) you can see my photo, my first real journal entry, as well as see what I've gotten started on my deviantart page. I hope you guys enjoy this story, my page, and until then stay safe and warm cause its clearly turning into wintertime where I live! ^^'**


	19. Ch19: What luck

**(Author's Notes)**

**Mk people, I'm back on track with this story. I've been focusing on updating and finishing fleshing out plots to some other fanfiction works before continuing to update this story. At least I'm back in full! Aaaaaannnnnndddd, finals for this semester are only a couple weeks away, which means that I'll have from around December 15****th**** to January 22****nd**** to sit down and do absolutely NOTHING! No essays, no projects, a college closed so I can't even get in! I can do absolutely nothing but sit in front of the tv with my laptop, my stories, and you wonderful readers! I can't wait for Christmas break! Anyways, onto the story. **

**Oh, I should also mention that as I'm writing this, I'm confined to my house, specifically the couch for the rest of today. Why? I tried donating blood for the first time and, uh, passed out. ^/^ Hence my friends setting my laptop in front of me and keeping me confined here until my parents get back from work. **

**(Story)**

Rin had left her lunch table a few minutes early to go to the bathroom to fix her make up. Ever since homecoming, Kagome couldn't get enough of Rin wearing makeup and even bought her a small make up kit to take with her. It was nothing particularly out of the ordinary, just eyeliner, mascara, and a small tray with a few different colors of eye shadow. Rin just shook her head as she headed over to the girls bathroom, wondering how she could let Kagome talk her into doing such a thing. However, the curious noise of thick paper being ripped and torn apart stopped her in her tracks. She turned around to the hallway where she heard the noise and saw Sesshomaru holding a small trash bag full of torn poster paper.

"Sesshomaru." Rin called out, immediately getting his attention.

"Good day Rin." Sesshomaru said with a quick smile as he set the trash bag down and attempted to open it.

"…You need some help?" Rin asked as she saw the bag fighting with Sesshomaru to stay open.

"If you want to." Sesshomaru stated, and Rin immediately ran over to him and held the bag open. She held it steady as she looked up to see what Sesshomaru was tearing down off the school wall. It was the Homecoming posters. Rin immediately blushed as she once again thought of Sesshomaru letting her stand on his feet as he danced with her.

"Um…Sesshomaru…"Rin quietly started, once again getting Sesshomaru's attention and he folded up the poster to put in the trash bag.

"I-I wanted to thank you again for what you did on Homecoming. I was feeling really sad and…well, it was just nice of you. So…thank you." Rin softly said as she smiled up at Sesshomaru. He'd stopped folding the poster at this point; just looking at Rin's smiling face. He then showed his ever rare smile back at Rin.

"You're welcome." Sesshomaru said as he finished folding up the poster and stuffing it in the bag. As Rin looked down at the torn up and folded up posters and let her mind wander, she thought back to Kagome and Sango's 'punishment' for her. She felt the heat rush to her face and clenched onto the bag as she ran the scenarios in her head about how to ask them. She was blushing, mumbling her words, and very embarrassed in all of them.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said, immediately getting Rin out of her trance. She looked up to see that Sesshomaru was also looking down at the posters, his eyebrows furrowed together deep in thought.

"…You've told me before that you were in the school's Concert Choir Program before, am I right?" Sesshomaru said as he glanced up at Rin, his face still in a pondering state. Rin immediately felt a flutter in her chest.

"Yes…why do you ask?" Rin nervously asked.

"Then your Christmas Program is coming up soon, right? I think I saw somebody in the library who was working on the layout of the poster promoting your Christmas Program." Sesshomaru said with a certain distance in his voice. Rin just shook her head.

"Yes. A boy from our choir is on the Student Council and has been working on our posters. Our school and evening program are both on December 15th." Rin stated in a matter-of-fact tone, hoping that it would help Sesshomaru get out of his thoughtful state…it worked.

"Oh, I'd like to come and watch then." Sesshomaru said as his look went away, and he grabbed the trash bag by a stunned Rin. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Sesshomaru just continued down the hall until she reached the next Homecoming poster.

"I've seen you in the classroom, as a writer. And I've seen you as a friend and dancer. But it would be interesting to see you as a performer, your composure on stage." Sesshomaru stated as he ripped down the next Homecoming poster. He then turned to glance at her.

"Would it be ok with you if I watched?" Sesshomaru asked her. All that Rin could do was softly hum in her throat as she shook her head 'yes'. Sesshomaru simply nodded his head and smiled in response before turning a corner and Rin once again heard him ripping posters down. Rin just stood in the middle of the hallway dumbfounded at what just happened. She couldn't believe her luck.

_Sesshomaru had been interested in seeing me on stage! He wants to come see me! _

Rin felt herself smiling at the thought of Sesshomaru paying special attention to her…then felt her smile disappear as another thought entered her head.

_Oh no…now I __**have**__ to audition for that solo now!_

**(Author's notes)**

**Felt so nice to get back to this story. Wish that I wrote after more pleasant circumstances, but what's life without a few seconds of blackness and freaking all your friends out. ^/^**


	20. Ch20: Ave Maria

**(Author's Notes)**

**OMG, MY FINALS ARE OVER AND WINTER BREAK HAS BEGUN! Sleeping in the past 2 days has been a very pleasant experience. ^^' Anyways, I'm back after a two week hiatus. Why have I been gone? Number 1, studying for finals. Number 2, I got really sick a couple weeks ago and was fighting a really bad throat infection. It's gone now, and now I'm just fighting with the usual chest cold. There's a third reason for that as well. But for that reason, it's kinda personal and I'd have to be really brave to share it with you lovely readers of mine. But for any curiosity…and my own sanity, I will vent at the bottom of the page. For now, storytime! XD**

**(Story)**

December 15th was finally here. Rin and a couple of her choir friends were waiting on the side of the stage waiting for their teachers cue. It was the evening performance of their Christmas Special. The choir and band performed a small portion of their program to the school. But the choir was so hustled and bustled to get onstage, perform, and leave for the band, that Rin didn't have much time to look into the crowd for her friends, much less Sesshomaru. But, knowing him, he kept his promise and caught her choir during the school performance.

But now, the atmosphere in the auditorium was darker, but warmer with a smaller crowd full of family and loved ones. And Rin knew that her family would be there to watch and examine her. She was thrilled that in between a song, she caught her parents and Kagome and gave them a quick smile before their teacher commanded their attention for the next song.

After the Choir was finished, Rin and a couple of her choir friends had decided to stay on the side of the stage and watch the band rather than go right back with their family. They wanted to have the backstage experience as they watched the band for the first time. However, there was another reason that Rin and her friends stayed behind.

As the band finished their last song and the students began to walk offstage, some of them stayed behind and quickly arranged the stage so that a much smaller portion of the band was staying behind for one last performance. As they finally finished arranging the seats and the students settled in with their instruments, the band conductor turned to the audience and quickly grabbed their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? First of all, I would once again like to thank you for coming to our program. During this special time of the year, it's important that we remember the ones that we love and care about not just during the holidays, but all year long. Our students reflect that dearly. Each of these students have worked very hard to make this program a success, as they will continue to do so for the remainder of the year and for our newer students, for years to come."

"As we bring our program to a close, we'd like to share one last performance with you. This single performance is only held once for every concert that we have throughout the year. It's a mixture of the band and choir students to come together for one last song before the program closes. This year, we wanted to dedicate this performance to some of the talented new faces that we've received this year. The band students you see behind me have all proven their talent and the fulfillment they feel from music. That's why they're on this stage right now."

"And, we would like to introduce somebody from the Choir. She's a brand new face to our family, and has already proven her talent by her dedication to her choir, and by extension, her efforts to shine on the stage. We're all proud of her and are looking forwards to continuing having her in our program as her school years progress. Without further delay, performing the famous piece 'Ave Maria' in the interpretation of international pop star Celine Dion, please welcome our Christmas solo performer, Rin Higarashi!" He finished as he extended his hand towards stage left, signaling Rin to come out.

Rin held her breath and she tried her best to glide out of the entrance to the stage, smiling at the crowd. She'd further stunned the audience by her wardrobe change for this performance. She'd needed her friends help to help her change out of the choir's black dress apparel to a warm red dress that reached just below her knees. It had a very modest setting with a long sleeved bateau neckline. She'd also tied a green sash around her waist and had it tied in a bow on her hip. She kept herself steady on her black high heels as she reached the teacher and hugged him before she bowed toward the audience. She had also had her friends help her with a very special touch to her outfit, her hair. She had her slam ponytail that she only wore for very special occasions. The last time she wore her hair in the side ponytail was back to their first day of high school. This time, she'd carefully tied small green and red ribbons in her hair and swirled them around her messy hair.

With one last bow to the audience and the applause died down, she grabbed the microphone and looked back on the small band group, telling that she was ready for their last performance of the evening. As the band played, the mood was gentle and warm, just like how Rin felt underneath the spotlight. She felt the music get closer to when she was supposed to sing. But when that time finally came around, she was lost in the music. Lost in one of the few times she felt like she was truly lost in a sensation she belonged in. When the time came, the words flowed out of her mouth like sweet, sweet honey.

_Ave Maria!_

_Maiden mild!_

_Oh, listen to a maiden's prayer  
For thou canst hear amid the wild  
'Tis thou, 'tis thou canst save amid, despair.  
We slumber safely 'til the morrow  
Though we've by man outcast reviled  
Oh, maiden, see a maiden's sorrow  
Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child!_

_Ave Maria_

_Ave Maria, gratia plena_  
_Maria, gratia plena_  
_Maria, gratia plena_  
_Ave, ave dominus_  
_Dominus tecum_

_The murky cavern's air so heavy_  
_Shall breathe of balm if thou hast smiled_  
_Oh, maiden, hear a maiden pleadin'_  
_Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child_

_Ave Maria_

_Ave Maria…_

_Hmmmmm…_

As she hummed her final note, and she came back to reality, she found herself surrounded by something noisy and overwhelming: the sound of applause and the sight of a standing ovation.

**(Author's notes)**

**Mk, I feel so much better. As for the song that Rin sang, here it is! I LOVE this version of Ave Maria! And the fact that it's Celine Dion is a MAJOR bonus! I can actually imagine Rin singing this way, gentle and warm, yet powerful and confident. watch?v=RiQqPy6qPA0&list=PLBF4CBC9A2C9D2C8A&index=28**

**Mk, time for me to enter therapy session. *Lays down on couch* Truth be told, I've been struggling to keep up with stories not just because of school, but because I've been having a heavy case of the blues recently. Why is that? Lack of romance. Single life is great, independence is fabulous, but one can only stand to be alone for so long before they begin to wonder. It's even harder when you're associated with the LGTB community. Anyways, for those who've taken the time to read my very mild confession to you, thanks! ^^ This is a fanfiction website, dedicated to imagination, so I won't be turning this into a therapy or crybaby session, but it's good for me, or anyone, to vent every once in a while. ^^**


	21. Ch21: An Opportunity

**(Author's Notes)**

**Heya people! Another update, and one that actually came along kinda quickly! What new, well, the only big news I can share for this week is that I turn 20 today. I am SOOOOOO happy that I'm leaving behind my teenage years! I no longer have that icky 'een' at the end of my age! **

**Anyways, here's continuation of Freshman Year. **

**(Story)**

Rin was back in the choir room changing out of her outfit back into her normal clothes. She'd had enough of being in uniforms and a dress all day long. Loose t-shirt, sweatshirt, and sneakers were heaven to her right now. However, her change of attire didn't stop people from recognizing her and congratulating her on her solo. She couldn't even get away from her family and Sango.

"Oh my gosh, gosh, Rin you were so good!" Sango said, hugging Rin and lifting her off the ground. Kagome joined in the hug.

"Rin, you looked like a _star_ just now! You need to sing like that more often!" Kagome exclaimed. Rin felt herself get crushed by the girls hug.

"Y-yeah thanks but…I need to breathe to keep on singing…and _living_!" Rin wheezed out. The girls quickly let go of her.

"Sorry…you know I'm a hugger when I get excited!" Sango said to her.

"I know, I know." Rin said as she quickly forgave her.

"But hey, Kagome, tell Mom and Dad I'll be right there. I'm gonna go get a quick drink." Rin said. Kagome just nodded her head as Rin made her way to the hallway water fountain. She didn't get a chance to get a drink of water before her solo, so her throat was dry and irritating.

Rin once again had to pry her way through comments on her solo to finally make it to a water fountain. The cold water coating her throat felt so nice and fulfilling to her now dry throat. She gulped down the water until she needed to breathe a full air again. She quickly stood back up and was wiping her mouth when she saw a familiar face appearing from the crowd. She waved her hand over to him.

"Heya Sesshomaru." Rin said as he made his way over towards her. He stopped dead in front of her. He frightened her a little bit by how wide his eyes were.

"Rin…how long have you been singing?" Sesshomaru asked her. Rin just shook her head a bit, shocked by the random question.

"W-what?" She asked.

"You told me that you were interested in music but…I had no idea that you could sound like that!" Sesshomaru stated, a slight smile forming on her face. Rin felt herself blush a bit.

"I've always liked music, I just…never really wanted to sing in front of a crowd until this year for some odd reason." Rin said, not daring to tell Sesshomaru that she tried out for the solo for his approval. And by the look on his face, she succeeded.

"I've never seen you look like that before." Sesshomaru stated. Rin just looked at him.

"Looked like what?" She asked.

"So comfortable, deep, and relaxed. I've never seen you like that, not even in some of our writing exercises." Sesshomaru held his hands out to her, trying to form his words through them.

"You just…shined…" He finished, looking her dead in the eye with a look of wonder. Rin just stared back at him amazed at what just came out of his mouth.

"…You really think so?" Rin said, proud of herself. She was hoping that she would've gotten a smile or nod of some sort like he did in their writing sessions; but she never expected a stream of compliments such as that. Sesshomaru was about to respond when he looked behind her and stood straight up, straight faced. Rin turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Oh, Headmistress" Rin addressed their school principal. A lean middle aged woman with salt and pepper medium hair. She wore a simple navy blue suit with matching shoes and carried herself in a demeaning manner as she approached Rin and Sesshomaru. She stopped in front of Rin as she and Sesshomaru bowed at their headmistress.

"Good evening Sesshomaru, Rin." She spoke in a quiet but firm tone.

"Rin, first off, I'm so proud of how you performed tonight. You really have a gift for the stage." The Headmistress said as she smiled at an uneasy Rin. Rin just smiled and bowed at her in return. The Headmistress continued.

"Rin, you weren't aware of this because you are not a Senior this year, but we've had a music professor from a University come by and evaluate our program. He would like to have a few words with you." She stated. Rin immediately felt her stomach drop and her chest clench.

"O-of course ma'am." Rin replied. The headmistress then turned and two men, one middle aged and one elderly and wearing glasses, wearing suits, stepped forward.

"Rin, this is Professor Hiroshi Sagisu." She pointed to the elderly man. Rin just smiled and bowed at them and they did the same. Sagisu then took one more step towards Rin, dismissing the Headmistress out of the conversation.

"Rin Higarashi, as your Headmistress explained to me, only the Seniors in your choir were aware that I was coming to your program because I was here to evaluate them and the program. You see, I evaluate them and help them decipher what they need to do or improve their skills to help them continue studying music when they enter a University. But, your performance tonight was so wonderful, I felt compelled to share this with you." He finished as he reached into his bag and pulled out a colorful booklet. He handed it to Rin, and gave her a moment to flip through it. It was obviously a musical program of some sorts. There was a band and choir and all of these different auditoriums that they were singing in. There was information about the people who ran the program, alumni, and the conductors, one of them being Sagisu. After she flipped through the pamphlet, Sagisu continued.

"This is a summer program that we reserve mostly for high school Seniors and college students, but I'm willing to make an exception for you. In mid-July, you will be traveling to a local University for a couple days preparation. Then, you will be attending a Performing Arts school abroad in America to study and hone their musical and English skills. After a three week study period, the group then tours around the Western Regions of America before returning home." Sagisu explained, showing her pictures of the Universities that she would be attending, a map of the touring destinations for the choir. All the Rin could do was staring at the pamphlet, wide eyed, and taken aback by what she was hearing from this man.

"S-Sagisu-sensei…I'm flattered that you think I could qualify for such a program, and this all sounds wonderful but…I don't know what made me get your attention tonight. Will all due respect what makes you think that a high school freshman is qualified to do something like this?" Rin asked looking back up, staring at the intense, stern face of this man. Rin felt her heart leap she felt so intimidated.

"Rin, anybody can learn about pitches, rhythms, adagio, fortissimos, pianissimo, forte, anybody can learn about the technicalities of music. But what you did on the stage just now, what caught my attention just now, was how you _listened_ to the music that you were performing. You thought about that the words within the music meant, and used the technical instructions in the music to help the music tell its story. You perform the music and its story. Very few people have that gift at your age." He explained. He then tapped his finger on the pamphlet.

"This program isn't just a learning experience. At the end of all the classroom hours, we tour. We collaborate. We perform. We become ambassadors representing our musical talent and ability. You're skill would be invaluable to a program such as this, and give you a taste of what the professional music industry is like." He then took the pamphlet and flipped it towards the back, where a registration form was inserted into the program.

"I'm not asking you to make your decision now. Talk with your family, your Headmistress. If you decide not to attend the program, that's fine. But, if you're interested, fill out this program and have it sent to us by the end of February. Ok?" Sagisu finished. Rin was still taken aback by this offer, but managed to smile and bow, telling him that she understood. He just smiled and bowed back at her before turning towards the auditorium. Rin could only assume that he was off to meet the Seniors for their evaluations. Rin just stared at the packet in her hand and flipping through the pages. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. She had initially tried out for the solo to gain the attention of Sesshomaru, she never expected that she would be invited to America to sing and tour with a choir. She was shaken out of her trance by the Headmistresses voice and a hand on her shoulder.

"Rin, why don't we go discuss Sagisu-sensei's offer to your parents and see what they think." She said, pushing her in the direction of the auditorium. Rin looked back nervously at Sesshomaru, who had his eyebrows furrowed in slight frustration. Any headmaster was thrilled to show off a student whenever they got the chance, and the Headmistress was no exception. He could tell she was going to try to convince her parents to let Rin go abroad…but he could tell that Rin felt rushed and overwhelmed by her attitude towards it. Sesshomaru quickly caught up to Rin and just stood by her side, walking with her. Just having him there, Rin felt much more secure and safe…like having a gentle giant of a guard dog by her side as she was thrown back into the fury of the auditorium and the rush or her Headmistress explaining the pamphlet to Rin's parents.

**(Author's notes)**

**As always, review, comment, criticize, and most importantly if I don't update this before the holidays, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! XD**


	22. Ch22: A Birthday

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello everybody! I hope that you guys had a fantastic holiday season! My big news for this update, I became an Aunt last week! XD I've never seen my brother this happy before, ever! I can't wait till she gets older, that way she's aware of the fact that she's spoiled! ^^ Anyways, I'm on a 6 hour road trip from Maryland to North Carolina, so I figured that I'd pass the time and update while I'm on the ride. So, I hope that you enjoy my 'roadwork!' ^^**

**(Story)**

"Don't forget to make a wish first Rin!" Kagome eagerly reminded Rin as she prepared to blow out the candles on her 'cake'. It was December 22nd, Rin's 15th birthday. It was the beginning of winter break for her, and today was a Saturday, which meant that she could sleep in for her special day. She had breakfast with her father, went shopping with Kagome, and her mother took her to the store so that she could pick out what she wanted for her cake. Rin was a sugar freak, and she'd be the first person to admit it, but she was always very cautious about getting a cake. She didn't want to pick out one that would be too sickly sweet for her and her family. So she picked out one other favorite desserts of all time: Strawberry Swirl Cheesecake.

"Can we eat the cheesecake now Mom!" Sota impatiently asked his mother.

"Sota, Rin will get the first price and the first bite. You are going to patiently wait for your turn. Then when it's your birthday, you can have whatever cake you pick as early as you like." Their mother scolded to Sota. He just pouted in frustration, and Rin heaved a small smile of pride and accomplishment.

After everybody had stuffed thief faces in the cheesecake, Rin grabbed her notebook and sat in the living room trying to get some progression on her entry for the Young Authors Contest. She was having a much more difficult time that she thought that she would have with this contest. She would try an idea, not like it, and then finally create something. And when she created something she thought was good, she wanted to make it great for this competition. But, she was so close to finishing an entry that she could just taste it...or maybe it was just the cheesecake. She was about to write an idea down for next entry when she felt the cushion next to her sink. She looked over to find her father tiring next to her.

"Heya kiddo. Mind if I talk to you for a second?" He asked her.

"Sure thing Dad, just let me..." Rin said, quickly writing down a couple words to help her remember her idea for when she got back to the entry later. Once that was finished, she set her notebook down and gave her father her full attention. He then pulled out something out of his pocket. It was the music pamphlet that she received the night at the concert.

"Rin, I know that being presented with an opportunity like this is something very special, and that students your age rarely receive high enough honor to be presented with something like this. However, a whole summer away from home in a University, then going abroad to another country. As a parent, the teacher part of me is very proud, but the father part of me is very concerned about how you'd handle yourself so far away from home." He calmly exclaimed. As he continued talking, Rin her chest get heavy and her heart sink.

_Oh no, is he going to say no to the trip? Doesn't he understand that this opportunity may never come again?!_

Taiki could see the growing disappointment in his daughter's eyes. However, he kept calm and continued with his conversation.

"So, I called the gentleman who gave you this pamphlet and this is what I've come up with. It turns out that they also accept chaperones for this trip, and are currently looking for a few more. So, I will allow you to go on this trip if your mother tags along as a chaperone." Taiki conclude dinghies speech. Rin immediately went from feeling heavy to light and butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh my God...a-are you serious?" Rin asked her father with a smile. Taiki smiled back, happy that he brought the light back into his daughter's eyes.

"Dead serious. Your mother and I had a talk and she's agreed to this if you've decide to go." He replied. But Rin felt now that she had her father's blessing to go onto the trip that she would pack her bags and leave without a second thought. However, Taiki saw this excitement and quickly took action.

"But, I don't want you to tell me your final decision just yet. You have until the end of February to decide, and you're going to take that much time to really consider this trip. It's more than a vacation: it's a learning experience and there will be a lot of work on this trip. I don't want you to decide based on your blind excitement or that fact that your mother gets to go as well. I want to see in your face that you know what you're getting into before you decide." Taiki said. Rin felt only mild disappointment that she couldn't fill out the form right now. But, she knew that this was out of love and concern from her family, and nodded her head.

"Ok...all the same...thanks Dad." Rin said as she looked up at her father with bright eyes and a smile. Taiki just smiled back and wrapped an arm around her, handing her back the packet with his free hand.

"Happy birthday kiddo...Oh!" He exclaimed, jumping slightly in his seat. Rin jolted up a bit, caught off guard by her father's sudden excitement. However, he quickly calmed down and used his free hand to take one of Rin's.

"And a happy 10 years on our family sweetheart." Taiki said with a warm smile on his face. It took Rin a second to remember. But, she eventually realized that 10 years ago today, her family had officially adopted her and welcomed her once and for all into the family. Rin wasn't sure what to say right now. This was such a milestone moment in her life, and she was so happy she couldn't even saw thank you. All she could do was sit there with a big smile and eyes beginning to water up. However, Taiki didn't need to hear her say anything. He just kissed her hand and then the side of her temple, adding one more special memory to his head.

**(Author's notes)**

**It's been a while since I really wrote anything family cutsie like this. It feels nice. ^^ This conversation about her trip was actually what I pulled out of my own memories when I was invited to join a choir and tour with them in Europe. My dad wouldn't let me go unless my mom tagged along as a chaperone. However, being 16 and the 16 year old that I was...I can't say that I really blame him. ^^' Plus it gave my mom and some nice memories to share together, so it worked out for everybody in the long run.**


	23. Ch23: V for Vendetta

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello again everybody. ^^ For those of you who have been waiting, thank you ever so much for being patient. I've been trying to keep myself occupied with my friends during the winter break so that I don't lose my mind to boredom before school starts again. But, I'm back in class (thank God!) and I'm gonna get back into my system of updating at least one story a day after class. That doesn't mean this story will get updated every day, just the days I feel like updating this one. Too many stories to keep up, and even more appearing in my head at what seems like every possible moment. ^^' But anyway…continuation! **

**(Story)**

January had come around, the New Year was over, the Holidays were settling down…which meant back to school for the kids much to their disappointment, Rin included. However, Rin and Kagome had good enough reason to be excited to go back to school.

"Sooooo, how does it feel, being the strongest girl in the region?" Kagome playfully asked Sango as the gang sat at their usual lunch table. Sango sat there as she massaged her own forearms.

"Sore…very very sore!" Sango said with a smile as she continued to weave her fingers around her arms.

"Oh…" Kagome said with a slightly disappointed face. The others gave her a curious look.

"What?" Rin asked her sister.

"I figured that we could celebrate with just putting my speakers in the basement and just have a dancing night for us, but you're too sore to dance. No fair…" Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well, how would you feel if we suggested a dancing night after you've had an archery club meeting?" Rin asked Kagome. She pondered is for a second, then shook her head in understanding.

"Hmmm, you have a point there. Still, I feel like we should do something. This is huge! It just means that you're on a way to a National Martial Arts Champion title!" Kagome exclaimed to the rest of the group. The sat in silence as they tried to think up of a way to celebrate Sango's victory. Surprisingly, Inuyasha was the one to have the first light bulb look on his face.

"V for Vendetta." Inuyasha exclaimed. The others looked at him with curious looks on their faces.

"What?" Sango asked. Inuyasha then turned her attention towards Sango.

"V for Vendetta. You told me in class once that it was your favorite movie. Why don't we have a movie night at my place, and play your favorite movie." Inuyasha suggested to Sango. Kagome then got a look of excitement on her face.

"Oh my God, yes! You've got that awesome movie theatre system in your basement! We haven't hung out at your place in a while!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango turned to Kagome with a look of shock on her face.

"Kagome…not all of us have missed Inuyasha's place! Rin hasn't even been there yet! She should hang out with us!" Sango said as she put her arms around Kagome in a playfully motherly fashion and looked at Inuyasha with puppy eyes. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, she can come. Might as well since you're part of the gang now." Inuyasha said with his usual careless look on his face. Rin just smiled on the outside, but inside she was beaming with joy. Until now, she could never really go to any of the other's houses because she didn't have any reason to. But now that she was a bit older and had been hanging out with them more, getting an invitation from Inuyasha was a big deal for her. The other girls were excited too about her going over to his house.

"Oh my gosh, Rin you will love Inuyasha's basement! It's a perfect hangout place for us! His TV and sound system is absolutely amazing!" Kagome explained.

"And you will love this movie! It's the first political thriller I've ever taken an interest too! They talk about some really deep issues in it. And Evey and V are so wonderful together!" Sango said as she got starry eyed about her favorite movie. Rin tried to pay attention to both of the girls, but her imaginative mind couldn't help but wander.

She knew that Inuyasha lived in a luxurious home because his father was the owner of some major private company. She didn't know much of the details about Inuyasha's home life, nor did she want to. Kagome had told her once before the reason why Inuyasha valued them as friends so much was because despite his lifestyle, they didn't treat him like a prince. They treated him just like another one of the people, another friend. And that they didn't hesitate to smack him across the head if he did or said anything stupid.

As Rin continued to fantasize Kagome's version of Inuyasha's basement, she thought back to how Sesshomaru would feel about this. She never asked him about his own views of home. All she knew was he and Inuyasha were as brotherly rivaled as they could possibly be, and Sesshomaru seemed to avoid all of that by spending as much time at school or work as he possibly could. But Rin couldn't help but wonder if such a simple thing as sibling rivalry could drive someone out of their own home. She had two siblings to deal with at home, and she never wanted to leave. And despite her respect for him, Inuyasha seemed like the one more susceptible to leaving home over something like that. But, Rin was broken out of her trance, the girls out of their excitement, by two suddenly loud male voices.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that Sango's favorite movie was V for Vendetta? You could've at least told me to get the mask for her that time I asked you what I think she'd like for her birthday last year!" Miroku exclaimed to Inuyasha.

"You're the boyfriend, isn't it you're job to know?! Don't blame me for paying more attention to your girlfriend. Next time you talk to her, eyes on her face, not her ass!"

**(Author's notes)**

**Ahhhhhhh, back to having a schedule, back in the groove, just…back to the busy me! ^^ I love it! The last few days of winter break was when I was really starting to feel like a lazy couch potato with nothing to do all day long. You appreciate it at the beginning of Winter Breaks, but it always seems to come back and bite me in the ass later. O.o Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the update! As always, rate and review. I love reading your thoughts and comments. And for those of you who are in school and done with their winter breaks, welcome back and good luck! XD**

**OH, and for those who are wondering, V for Vendetta is my favorite movie. ^/^**


	24. Ch24: A Scheme

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello my lovely little fishies! XD I say fishies because I'm on summer break and back on the beach. I've been taking the second half of this year's semester to catch up on my reading. I firmly believe it's a crucial part to being a good writer, is reading styles you prefer, stories you like. And it was a really good chance for me to unwind as I finish up some difficult and time consuming classes. Rather than try to create something after class, I just let it rewind and absorb inspiration rather than continue to let my brain fry. But now I'm done with a 14 year war with math, and I have a tablet so I can write even when I'm on the beach, not spend all my time messing with pen and paper. And I have about a good week before I commence operation working vacation. God only knows what this summer will bring. ^^**

**(Story)**

The end of another school day meant another meeting with Sesshomaru. The Young Writers Competition's due date was now fast approaching and they were in the final stages of their pieces. All they needed now was some editing and they would be ready to turn in their pieces. Rin was excited that her piece was getting good praise from Sesshomaru. And she was equally impressed by how deep his own peace was. She was happy to help Sesshomaru finished this amazing work of his! And speaking of the Devil, Sesshomaru came around the corner where he'd usually show up just as Rin was approaching the classroom.

"Good afternoon Rin. Good day, I trust?" Sesshomaru asked by the way Rin walked in a bouncy manner as she approached him.

"You could say that. I think I should tell you now that Sango won a Martial Arts competition, and Inuyasha wants us to have a movie night at your home. I've never been there, so I just wanted to see if it was ok with you." Rin asked Sesshomaru with a slight shy look on her face. Sesshomaru could only look at her with mild shock. She was asking him for permission to be at her house despite already being invited by his brother. However, much to Rin's surprise, he took her request very well.

"All right then." Sesshomaru said in a surprisingly casual way. Rin looked at him with slightly widened eyes.

"Really? It's ok?" She asked.

"Of course. I've already seen your house, I don't have a problem with you seeing mine. Ohhh…" Sesshomaru said as he got a sudden pondering look on his face. Rin could only stare back at him with anticipation.

"When did you plan on coming over?" He asked.

"Um, Saturday at about 3 in the afternoon." Rin replied, curious about his question.

"Then if you want, I can pick you up earlier and we can work on finishing our pieces before you have your movie gig." Sesshomaru suggested. Rin immediately portrayed her bright smile and light look on her face.

"Oh, that sounds great! I can be ready by about 10 in the morning!" Rin suggested. Sesshomaru smiled back at her enthusiasm.

"Well then…I guess there's really no point to have meetings for the rest of the week if we're going to have so much time to edit this weekend. How about I just take you home early?" Sesshomaru suggested. Rin was a bit disappointed she wouldn't see him for a couple days, but no meetings during the school week was a rarity that she always used to rest and relax for a while before she was forced back into the grind of her long days.

"Sounds like we have a scheme!" Rin said as she clasped her hands together and grinned in a mischievous way. Sesshomaru just smiled and rolled his eyes at her playfulness as they walk down the familiar hallways, him handing her that familiar helmet, and make their way to that familiar big black Harley.

**(Author's notes)**

**Feels good to have room to breathe and brainpower to write again…says the girl watching crime dramas with a laptop and a cat snuggled up next to my legs! ^^ FYI, that new Candy Crush app…harder than it seems but strangely addicting! XD**


	25. Ch25: When the time comes

**(Author's Notes)**

**Two chapters in one night, I feel like I'm on a roll! ^^ I guess this is what comes as the first day I've had since school ended to be highly motivated to not do anything…aka being lazy! ^/^**

**(Story)**

The rest of the week passed by without incident for Rin. It was strange not seeing Sesshomaru after school, which probably why she was even more excited and blushing whenever she saw him walking down the hall and quickly waved an enthusiastic 'hello' at him. And much to her delight, he smiles and calmly waves back before disappearing down a hall or in a classroom. It was no surprise to Kagome that Rin still in her pajamas and was having a difficult time choosing outfits early Saturday morning.

"…Outfit trouble much Rin?" Kagome teased Rin as she sat on her little sister's bed watching her dilemma.

"I just can't decide what I want to wear today! Going over to Inuyasha's house for the first time; I don't know who else will be there!" Rin replied.

"Or maybe it's _because_ you already know who's going to be there when you're panicking so much!" Kagome teased Rin, who immediately threw the shirt she was carrying at her sister's face.

"Shut up! Stop teasing me about it!" Rin replied. Kagome quickly threw the t-shirt back at her, except Rin caught the shirt.

"Rin, I know that you have eyes for the Prince. You've had so much time together, why don't you just tell him your feelings already?" Kagome asked. Rin threw the t-shirt back at Kagome, who caught it this time.

"I don't know. I'm scared he might reject me, I don't know if these feelings are real or not, I just don't know!" Rin replied. Kagome tossed the shirt back as she got her turn to speak.

"Rin, if you don't tell him you'll never know! When you take a chance, things either go good or bad; but if you don't take a chance then nothing happens!" Kagome explains, once again exchanging the shirt.

"I know that it's just…I feel like so much has happened this year. First year of high school, breaking up with Kohaku, the choir opportunity…Sesshomaru…" Rin said as she grew quiet. Kagome just looked on as she gave her sister a chance to organize her thoughts.

"…I'm just so confused about my feelings. I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is real or if this really is just some passing crush that'll fade over time…and then 10 years from now there will only be memories of him…" Rin once again said, mistiness forming in her eyes. Kagome couldn't help but give her little sister a look of pity as she began to suffer. She understood Rin was very sensitive about wanting to be remembered by others, how she didn't want to be used. And high school is an awkward enough time already. Still clenching onto Rin's shirt, Kagome stands up and takes a couple steps towards Rin.

"I know how you feel Rin…when I first met Inuyasha I wasn't sure what to think of him. As I seemed to get closer to him, I got feelings that were new and foreign to me. I was always jealous when other girls talked to him. It was only when I saw this chick blatantly hit on him that I snapped. But it wasn't that she was hitting on him, it was that she was making him uncomfortable. I couldn't forgive her for doing that to him. The minute I told her to back off was when it hit me that I liked him, and I mean really liked him!" Kagome explained. Rin listened on, somewhat comparing herself to Kagome in her story; the insecurity, always wondering just how much the girls thought of Sesshomaru. Kagome fiddled with the shirt one more time before taking one last step to Rin, their faces only about a foot apart from each other.

"I've only been teasing you up to this point, and I know you're crushing on the prince; but I won't say if you like him in that way or not. Only you can know that. And trust me when the time comes, when it hits you, you'll know whether those feelings are true or not." Kagome said with a smile, handing Rin back her shirt. Her sister takes back her shirt with a small smile on her face. Kagome then begins to turn and leave the room.

"That shirt is a wonderful color of pink and pattern on you. Wear it with those light green shorts of yours, you'll look adorable." Kagome advised before exiting Rin's bedroom door. Rin pondered her personal and fashion advice before turning the shirt around, looking at the familiar glittery butterfly pattern on her bright pink shirt.

**(Author's notes)**

**I thought this would be a good opportunity to give you some insight into the depth of Kagome and Rin's relationship as sisters in this story. I don't have a sister, but I know what it feels like to have a girl as a friend to have a deep meaningful conversation that leaves you on the brink of tears to being complete idiotic girls the next. A relationship like that is something you can only have with a deep deep friend, the same kind you can get with a good sibling too. ^^ And I might as well announce that this is when we finally get into the climax of my story, and we will decipher the next step for Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship! XD**


	26. Ch26: Helmets

**(Author's Notes)**

**Wow, second night in a row that I'm working on this story! O.o…Such a rare and foreign feeling to me…and I like it! XD It's like I've fallen in love with writing all over again! Oooooh imagination and creative drive, how I've missed you! **

**(Story)**

Rin hurriedly made her way down the stairs in the outfit Kagome suggested; her bright pink butterfly t-shirt with gold sparkles on the wings of the butterflies, pale lime colored shorts, and red converse sneakers. She added an assortment of bracelets on her wrists to accessorize her hands that slightly jingled as she ran down the stairs carrying her notebooks. With a quick 'goodbye' and 'stay safe' from her parents, she rushed out the front door to find a familiar figure in her driveway: Sesshomaru on his big black Harley. Rin was about to shout out high to him until she noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her. His was fixated on his cell phone and texting in a frenzy. Rin tried to walk as quietly as possible so as not to bother Sesshomaru in his trance. However, he noticed her before she could fully sneak up to him.

"Rin! I didn't even notice you there, I apologize." He said as he put his phone in his pocket and got of his bike to assist her.

"No it's all right, you looked like you were pretty busy texting someone. I didn't want to bother you." Rin said as she waited for him to unlock his case attached to his bike. He quickly turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"You're never a bother to me Rin." He said as he took her notebook from her and put it in her bike's case. Rin couldn't help but feel her cheeks turn red and smile as she heard his remark. He locked it and was approaching the other side of his bike to retrieve his spare helmet when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Even as he got his helmet it continued to ring, making Rin slightly uncomfortable.

"A-Aren't you going to answer it? It sounds like someone wants to talk to you." Rin suggested in a timid voice.

"Ignore it!" Sesshomaru stated in a sudden strong voice, making Rin jump a bit. Sesshomaru saw Rin's sudden movement and froze, seeing her sudden wide eyed. He sighed and handed her the spare helmet, trusting her to put it on like she's done so many times before.

"I apologize Rin, it's just…there was a sudden arrangement made at my house that I don't approve of." Sesshomaru confessed as he leaned back on his bike, his eyes staring at the ground.

"Well, care to share?" Rin said, once again comfortable now that he's calmed down. He heaved in a deep sign before looking Rin dead in the eye.

"My mother is visiting today, and she wants a meeting with me and my father." He quickly confessed. Rin stared at him with a confused look.

"Wait…I though you already lived with your mom. Inuyasha mentioned her before." Rin said.

"She's Inuyasha's mother, but my stepmother. You see, Inuyasha and I are half-brothers. We share the same father." Sesshomaru explained. Rin nodded her head and exclaimed a slight 'Ohhhhh' in realization.

_I knew that they had a sibling rivalry…could that be the reason?_

Rin put her thoughts on hold as she let Sesshomaru continued to vent his dilemma.

"You see, my mother and father met years ago during a business arrangement. They got close and eventually married, hence I was born. It was during their marriage that he met Izayoi, his secretary at the time. My mother could tell he wanted to be with her and agreed to a divorce if they still correspond businesses together. The meeting taking place is about a proposition my mother is making to my father's about the companies, and they want me to attend." Sesshomaru explained. Rin shot him a confused look.

"Well, why would they want to involve you? I've never seen you show much interest in the business and administration classes we have at our school." Rin explained.

"I don't, but my parents aren't willing to believe that. They want me to get involved in running one of their companies someday, the whole 'keeping it in the family' deal. I've already told them it's all nonsense, but it doesn't stop them from trying. They want to meet me before we have out editing session together." Sesshomaru said as his face became increasingly stern and angry. This time, he was sure to direct that anger at the ground and not at her. Rin wasn't sure what to say at the time. She just stared at her reflection in the black helmet, staring intently at the pondering face she made. Something about this arrangement Sesshomaru mentioned felt wrong for some reason. She wasn't sure why the notion made her so uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what to say about the situation, but she was sure about how to make him look forward to getting the meeting over with. She smiled as she put on the helmet, not bothering to latch it on yet. She then walked over to the bike, grabbing the Sesshomaru's helmet that was resting on a bike handle.

"I'm not sure what to say about the meeting with your family; but I know that today we planned on having a day outside of school to focus on our creative work and get it finalized for something we're really excited about. And you coming here to pick me up shows that you still want that to happen no matter what. So today can't be all that bad, right?" Rin said in a quiet voice. She then did something she hadn't done yet; she put the bike helmet on Sesshomaru and started to fasten it. She figured that he already had so much to worry about once he got to his own home, she could at least do some little things to ease his mind. Sesshomaru was at first surprised by her gesture; but he soon gave into her sudden kind gesture, smiling and his face relax as she fastened the straps around his chin. He lifted his own hands and did the same for her helmet.

"How do you always know just what to say to me? Very well then: I'll attend the meeting, forget all about it, and enjoy my time with you."

Rin's smile grew even wider in approval at his words as she finished adjusting his helmet strap. And for just a moment, they reveled in the comfortable silence, taking care of each other in the form of this small task.

**(Author's notes)**

**Ok I have to admit, I'm really excited about this part now that I know I'm at the climax of the story! I wanna finish it and post it tonight! That would be about three chapters. What do ya think? Should I do it? Should I do it?! I think I will! I'll lose sleep, but right now I can afford to lose it with a little help from CAFINE! XD **


	27. Ch27: Double Doors

**(Author's Notes)**

**All right, I have coffee, candy, and tv! I'm ready for the creative rush of writing the part of the story you know is going to be good! XD **

**(Story)**

Rin kept her usual vice grip on Sesshomaru as he sped his way down the streets on his Harley. But this time, she kept her grip on him after they reached their destination and he turned the bike off. Kagome had told her about Inuyasha having an impressive house, but she wasn't expecting this! Sesshomaru turned his head back, curious as to why she was keeping her tight grip on him.

"Rin?" He simply asked her. She looked back at him then at the house again.

"This is not a house Sesshomaru, this is a palace!" She said, once again staring at the grandeur of the building. At least three stories with an impressing traditional colonial build to it. Definitely not the typical Japanese home, befitting for a CEO of a business enveloped in the 21st century. Rin wasn't sure what to make of it. It was big, it was intimidating, it was…

"It is a bit tacky, isn't it?" Sesshomaru said with a slight frown on his face.

_Yes! Tacky!_

Sesshomaru and Rin soon stepped off the bike and Sesshomaru worked on the kickstand as Rin continued to stare at the impressive home. She was soon pulled out of her trance by a sudden hand on her shoulder.

"Shall we Rin?" Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face. Rin nodded her head in approval. She knew he wasn't excited about what awaited him inside, but the reminder that they got some time together afterwards helped to keep him positive. As he unlocked the front door, she was soon blown away by what awaited inside. You know the traditional movie setting when you enter the big home and you saw the huge staircase in the middle of the home and the dangerously heavy looking chandelier on the ceiling…yep, that was it.

Rin was once again unsure of how to handle the overwhelming stance of the house, wide eyed and almost had a look of fright on her face. However, Sesshomaru was quick to sense her intimidated state and he quickly shut the door behind him and once again clasped a hand on her shoulder. This time, he let his grip go in his one armed hug as he led her up the stairs.

"My parents are already waiting for me in my father's study. You can wait in one of the spare rooms upstairs until we've finished." He said as they made their way up the stairs and made a left down the hall. Rin was hit all of a sudden that she might just have a glimpse to see Sesshomaru's parents.

_I wonder which one of them he looks more like_.

Rin soon got her wish as she was guided down the hall, then suddenly stopped in front of an open office door. Inside, two professional looking business cooperate executives. Behind the dark shiny desk sat a fit middle aged man in a black suit, his hands folded just below his chin. His golden eyes staring intently at Rin and Sesshomaru and they approached the door, his white hair tied back in an impressive ponytail. Rin then turned to look at the other businessman standing by the desk…or rather business woman.

She too had white hair and golden eyes. However, she had sharp features for a woman and had equally sharp eyes. She wore a buttoned black jacket over a white turtleneck, and equally black pencil skirt reaching just below her knees and black pumps. Everything about her was crisp and clean and very intimidating. Rin wasn't going to lie to herself, she scared her.

_Oh, definitely after his mother!_

It was Sesshomaru's father who was the first to speak.

"Oh, hello there my son! Would this young lady be your friend that you mentioned this morning?" He asked with a smile and a surprising cheerful baritone voice.

"She would be father. I figured I'd quickly introduce her before we commence with our little…family meeting. Mother, father, this is Rin." He quickly commented.

"I'm honored to meet you!" Rin quickly said with a bow. She sprung back up to immediately see the man staring at her with a kind smile and warm eyes.

"And I to meet you young lady. You must tell me how you managed to get along so well with my son and what exactly your secrets are!" He said in a playful tone. However, a hand being slightly slammed on his desk immediately grabbed his attention.

"Inutaisho, we did not commence this meeting to meet a high school child. We are here to discuss a very important matter for our businesses!" The woman commented with a piercing voice. Rin was once again stricken by this woman's sharp ways. She wondered how the man could stay so calm during her sudden spat.

"I'm fully aware of what the meeting is about Yuzuki. Son, shall we?" Inutaisho said, a hand gesturing to one of the chairs strategically placed in front of his desk. Sesshomaru turned around to face Rin. She immediately knew what to do and walked out of the office. Sesshomaru walked behind her and proceeded to close the double office doors. Just before they closed, he leaned forward.

"Rin, feel free to wait out here and start working on finding places in your piece you feel need some editing and touch ups. This meeting shouldn't take long." He quietly said. She nodded her head in understanding.

"And hey, good luck." Rin quickly whispered. Sesshomaru gave her one last smile before he shut the doors completely, leaving Rin smack dab in the middle of the hall. At first, she just stood dazed in the middle of the hall of how quickly things were put into motion once she entered the house. Now that things seemed to be quiet again, she wasn't sure what to do with herself, she circled looking for a good place to sit. Getting comfortable on the floor and working wasn't unusual for her. It wasn't long before she was cross legged and proceeding to open her notebook to work. She was grabbing a pen from the inside of her folder when she proceeded to hear voices from the other side of the door. She only sat and stared at the doors opposite her trying to make out the voices on the other side. She heard Sesshomaru's voice, then his mothers, only to hear Sesshomaru's voice in a slightly stronger tone. His sudden change only made Rin furrow her eyebrows in curiosity. Before she knew it, she closed her notebook and crawled towards the double doors, pressing her hear right next to the crack in between them.

**(Author's notes)**

**One down, just a couple more to go! I now have candy and eyedrops on the couch with me! I know now that I'm determined to finish this excitement tonight. There might be loud music and a little dancing commencing later to keep me energized! ^/^**


	28. Ch28: A dent in the wall

**(Author's Notes)**

**I feel like Tim Curry from the movie 'Clue' now, **

"**I'm getting there! I'm getting there!" **

**(Story)**

Sesshomaru gave Rin a reassuring smile before he closed the double doors. He immediately felt his cold demeanor coming back to him as he turned around to face her parents. His mother kept her cold demeanor while his father kept his warm poker face.

"Cute girl." Inutaisho quickly replied. Sesshomaru scoffed at him and approached the chair his father motioned for him to sit in.

"You already know what my answer to your proposition will be. I don't understand why you insist on pestering me with such propositions." He coldly said to his father. His mother sat in the seat next to him.

"Sesshomaru, I won't deny your creative spirit and unique mind, but that's why we feel you'd be useful for our joint proposition. This deal could give you a successful future." Yuzuki said trying to persuade her son to change his mind. Sesshomaru slammed his hand on the arm of the dark red leather chair.

"You just want to ensure that long after leaving the office, you'll have family ties keeping your company in your name!" Sesshomaru said in a stronger voice. Inutaisho was the only one to keep a calm demeanor.

"Sesshomaru, listen to your mother. You have the strategic skills and inventive mind to handle the future that we have planned for you. Look, you've already heard our business arrangement. My engineering company will be combined with your mother's high tech software development company and embark on a new industry of everyday software and technology. This company will run on the advancement that's defined the 21st century. You have the personality to run a fast paced industry like ours." Inutaisho explained. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes. Yuzuki spoke next.

"Sesshomaru, the career path you're embarking on now will get you nowhere! What exactly can a Creative Writing degree offer you? Job security? Career advancement? Steady pay? Sesshomaru, you would be stupid to pass up this offer. Compared to the future we have planned for you, your dreams will get you nowhere." Yuzuki blatantly pointed out to him. Sesshomaru felt a ping of anger in his chest as he gave his mother a glare.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again! You are clearly not thinking about my own ambitions and what I want to accomplish!" He exclaimed.

"My son, we are only trying to secure you a future!" Inutaisho tried to explain to Sesshomaru.

"No you're not! You only want the satisfaction that I'll be there to secure you're precious investment and keep it safe in your possession by having my run the cooperation after you leave the CEO office! I won't be a part of this!" Sesshomaru said his voice now in full fury. His mother returned with equal strife.

"Feel free to resent this as much as you want! Sooner or later you will realize that by rejecting us you've secured an unsteady future! You will come back to us and beg us to take up this opportunity! You'll come crawling back to us!" Yuzuki screeched at Sesshomaru. His mind was scrambling to find just the right words to pierce her with his anger. But, before he had the chance, they were all taken aback by a sudden crashing sound just by the doors.

They quickly drew their attention to the office entrance and were shocked by the sight that they saw. One of the doors was wide open. As it started to slowly swing back, they could see a dent in the office wall where the door handle hit it. At the entrance of the office was a slightly crouch over Rin, and arm still extended from when he shoved the door open. But it wasn't the fact this little girl had enough force to open the heavy door hard enough to leave a dent in the wall. It was her eyes; her eyes filled with so much spite and resentment towards Inutaisho and Yuzuki. For the first time since he met her, Sesshomaru was intimidated by Rin, to the point that he was worried that Rin might do more than just put a dent in the wall.

**(Author's notes)**

**Cliffhangers…a bitch to read but soooooooooo much fun to write! XD Fyi, eyedrops have now entered the picture! And I'm going to be honest, I have no idea how major businesses work or coincide, so I just made something that sounds fancy and convincing enough to give Sesshomaru a reason to fight with his parents. So for the purposes of my storing, winging it works! ^/^**


	29. Ch29: How dare you!

**(Author's Notes)**

**Just one more chapter after this one and I will feel so much better! XD Fyi, in my time, it's almost 2am right now. I hope you appreciate this!**

**(Story)**

Rin had heard enough, understood enough, felt angry enough…she'd just had enough. She felt herself growing increasingly angry at Inutaisho and Yuzuki as they told their own son he had no future, his ambitions were useless, and that he would never be happy! As she kept her ear firmly pressed to the door, she heard Sesshomaru's voice grow more and more furious and dire as he tried to explain he wanted no part of his parent's plans. When he was finally dragged into a full-fledged fight, Rin couldn't stand it.

Then…it hit her…that conversation that she had with Kagome earlier about her feelings for Sesshomaru. About why Kagome couldn't stand to see Inuyasha in a dilemma; about how when the time came she would know her feelings for him. With newfound resolve, she knew she wasn't going to regret her next action.

She didn't even think as she shoved the door open. She underestimated how heavy the door was and how much force she put into it as she slammed it open. She heard it crash into the wall and felt sure she dented it, but at this point she just plain did not care. She stood at the door in full fury for a few moments before she acted out on raw emotion. She took a few prideful steps in the room and stopped just a few feet from the chairs.

"How…_dare_…you!" Rin stated in a strong voice, getting the adults total undivided attention before she continued her rant.

"You summon your own son in here only to yell and scream orders in his ears like he's some kind of dog! What kind of sick parents do that! Sesshomaru has told you time and time again that he wants to part of your plan, yet you insist on shoving this so called bright future in his face! Do you not listen to him?!" Rin exclaimed. By this point, she was fidgety and was beginning to pace around the office.

"Do you realize just how you talk to him!? Making all these plans for him, corporations, merging companies, ensuring business bloodlines! That's not a future! It's a scheme with your son as the primary tool!"

"Well I'm telling you right now, he's no tool! He's a wonderful guy with dreams and ambitions of his own! He likes to create and inspire! He likes to make people think outside the box and be fearless about expressing their ideas! It's true that I'm not his parent, I'm not family, but I can tell you that that's the reason I can say now I know him more than you ever will!"

"I met him when he was away from your nagging, when he was being nothing but himself. When he was escaping these ambitions you had for him!" Rin then stopped in the middle of her pacing and extended a hand towards Sesshomaru.

"He inspires me so much! In the past few months that I've known him, he's helped me through the petty trials high school introduces you too. He's helped me grow not as a writer, but as a person! He taught me to forgive and forget, how to listen to others as well as yourself, how to be inspired to inspire others! You say that he has no future! Well guess what? You are dead wrong! He does have a future because he has people who look up to him, appreciate him for who he is, not what you want him to be! You love him only as a tool! No, that's not even love! But if that's the only way that you'll ever view him…!" Rin screamed. She suddenly approached Sesshomaru. He instinctively lifted himself out of his seat as she approached him. However, to his utter shock, she grabbed him by the arm and just held it close to her.

"Then I will be the one to listen to his dreams and ambitions! His initiatives and the future he wants to have! I will love his presence and personality, not the empty promises you promise him! If you won't see him for who he is, then I will!" She stated as she dragged Sesshomaru towards the door. She shoved him out of the door and scooped up her notebook she left of the floor. She then approached the office door that was still open. She paused as she threw one final bit of truth at them, the truth that came to hear as she was hearing Sesshomaru suffer a few minutes before.

"I won't see you treat him like a tool anymore! If you won't love him, THEN I WILL!" Rin screamed as she threw that final spat at them before slamming the door in their shocked, wide eyes, absolutely appalled faces. She didn't even give herself a chance to see Sesshomaru's face after that final comment. She couldn't stand whatever reaction he had to her last comment. But she knew she didn't want him anywhere near that office anymore. She grabbed his hand and started leading him on the only route she knew in the house, out the front door.

**(Author's notes)**

**All right…just one more…and then I will have my rest!**


	30. Ch30: You idiot

**(Author's Notes)**

**This is it! So happy to reach this point! Chapter number 30, can you believe that?! 30 chapters and I'm still not done! O.o AMAZING! XD**

**(Story)**

Rin kept a vice grip on Sesshomaru's hand. He held it back with full force. She wasn't sure if it was out of shock, tense energy, or something else. She didn't dare look at his face after she just used the word 'love' right smack in his _and_ his parents face. It was only until she reached the front door that she let go of his hand. She had no idea where to go or what to do after this. The way to the office and the front door was the only route she knew to the house. She just wanted to get the two of them away from the office. Now that she felt she accomplished that, she wasn't sure what to do now. However, she knew that she was still frustrated, evident by the way she gave the door a good kick, slightly stinging her foot.

"I can't _believe_ them! How dare they act so high and mighty to think that they can just take someone and mold it into their own vision! God, I've never been this angry in my life! It just makes me wanna…!" Rin was suddenly cut off from her rant when she felt a strong grip on her shoulders turn her around before being engulfed by a strong force. At first, her mind went black from the sudden action in the middle of her rant. However, her mind soon cleared and she realized that Sesshomaru was hugging her…rather fiercely.

"Uh…S-Sesshomaru?" Rin hesitantly asked, the anger suddenly gone from her.

"You idiot…" He quietly said to her. Rin slightly gasped with shock.

"You shouldn't have done that, intervening the way you did. Just blatantly storming into my father's office and saying such brash things." Sesshomaru stated as he held her. Rin now felt a ping of heartache enter her chest as he scolded her. She really began to wonder if she made a mistake losing control like that.

"However…" Sesshomaru began. He turned so that he was leaning against the wall, still holding her in his arms.

"You…you stood up for me. You gave my parents another opinion besides my own. In a way…you gave me a voice…" He began. He then slid down the wall taking Rin with him. Soon they were both sitting on the floor and Rin could only clench onto his jacket as he continued to embrace her. After a few moments of silence, he clenched her even closer to him before releasing her, holding her shoulders so that he could hold her far enough from him to see her face.

"Rin, do you have any idea what you've just done today?" Sesshomaru asked with furrowed eyebrows and piercing eyes. Rin couldn't speak, just shake her head 'no'.

"Rin, I've felt trapped by my parents because I felt like there was no other path for me besides the one he laid out for me. I felt like I could never succeed. I felt like I could never escape. But you…!" Sesshomaru had to pause for a moment as he clenched his eyes closed and shudder in thought and sudden revelation. Rin instinctively placed her hands on his wrists in an effort to urge him to continue. He opened his eyes back at her, once again giving her eyes full of emotion.

"…You've made me believe that I can still have a future I can create of my own and still find contentment and succeed. You've proven to me that my ambitions will be greatly rewarded…because I will be loved." Sesshomaru said to her in a quiet yet quivering voice, his eyes showing adoration and promise of happiness to her. Rin's eyes widened in shock as she absorbed his words and the look on his face.

"Sesshomaru...a-are you saying that…you want me in your future?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Yes. Dear God Rin, yes!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. He then removed his hands from her shoulders and clasped them over her hands.

"Rin, ever since I met you I felt something; shown you affection I've never shown anyone before. I didn't understand why or what it was until a few minutes ago when you stormed through that office door for me. If I in your situation, I would've stormed through the door too. I know I would have because I care for you so much Rin. I know what my feelings are for you now. And Rin, I want to support your dreams and give you a happy future as well! I want to be there to see you accomplish your goals. I'm already so proud of you! I want to continue to hold you close to my heart." Sesshomaru confessed. Rin felt both hit by gravity and floating on a cloud as she heard Sesshomaru say that. She never imagined that she would see him exposing so much emotion to her like this. She was elated that he did indeed feel that way about her, yet taken aback seeing him so vulnerable. She was certain no one but her has seen him like this, and this gave her all the more confidence to pull a hand away from his and place it on his cheek.

"You can Sesshomaru! What I said back there was true. I want to be there to support whatever you want to be! I want to continue to be with you and grow with you. I…I want to love you…" Rin confessed, her shy nature returning to her as she removed her hand from his face and broke eye contact with him. But Sesshomaru didn't let her avoid him for long. He placed his own hand on her face, tilting it towards him, making her look at him again, showing her the kindest smile she's ever seen him muster.

"…I already love you Rin…I just wasn't sure what it was or if it was true until now. I love you Rin." Sesshomaru proclaimed in a soft voice, moving his other hand up to cup her face.

"…I love you…" He said once again. Rin couldn't help but cry as she had another revelation Kagome told her about earlier. Rin was the first one to acknowledge something going on between her and Sesshomaru, but he was the first one to find the words for it. She realized her feelings were true and that he felt the same way. And for a moment, the world stopped and she found her voice again.

"I…do too Sesshomaru…I love you too." Rin said as she let the tears continued to run as she leaned forward towards his shoulder, burying her face to hide her tears. Sesshomaru just smiled at her gesture, tilting his face so as to encase her even more.

"Damn it girl…I said I was just going to have the meeting and forget about it…but how can I now that it's led to this?" He jokingly said, earning a chuckle from her, easing her enough to sit up and look at him again. She once again felt his hands around her face, his forehead touching hers, noses rubbing, his lips dangerously close to hers. Suddenly, she closed her eyes, tilted her head, and waited for him. He did indeed recognize what she was asking for. He only needed to lean forward slightly before their lips touched. Rin heaved in a slight sigh through her nose.

_My first kiss with Sesshomaru!_

It was tender, sweet, serine, and absolutely perfect. It was only for a few seconds, but this moment now felt engraved in her soul. Even after they broke apart the bliss didn't fade, evident buy how tightly he held her in his arms and kissed her temple as she embraced him back with equal force, apparently sealing their wonderful fate.

**(Author's notes)**

**All right my little kiddies, I've completed my mission, endeared through caffeine rushes, eye drops, and loud music. And now, I take my leave and rest. Until we meet again kiddies! XD **


	31. Ch31: Sit!

**(Author's Notes)**

**All righty people, I have some news regarding not just this story but me as Jinksyfire as well. Since I'm now writing AND have a deviantart page, I wanted to try to collectively reach out to readers or watchers of my pages who are interested in this. I've created a Facebook page! ^^ I'll post not just my stories, but my artwork and photos as well. Regarding readers for this particular story, I plan of working on artwork and character profiles in the future. If you decide to like my Facebook, you can have faster access to all of my personal projects. ^^ This includes the girls and boys in their uniforms, dance outfits, and future event outfits too. Also my other fanfictions and art projects as well. ^^ I'll post the link to the Facebook page at the bottom. **

**(Story)**

Rin and Sesshomaru were now joined by Inuyasha and Kagome in Inuyasha's gaming room. It was a cozy hangout place for the gang to have a good time in. Unlike the rest of the grandeur of the house, this room was very casual. It wasn't as big as the rest of the rooms in the house, but it was arranged to make it cozy. A flat screen TV atop a wooden entertainment cupboard was situated in a corner of the room with plump blue sofa's surrounding it. The cabinet shelves opened up to reveal numerous game systems and DVD players. On the other side of the room there was a makeshift kitchen area. All it had was countertops and shelves, a microwave, and a fridge; more than enough to hold cold drinks, snackage, and TV dinners.

At the moment, Rin and Sesshomaru were seated on a couple chairs gathered around his laptop going over last minute details to their contest entries. Inuyasha was fiddling with the DVD player, itching to watch the movie while Kagome was in the kitchen area heating popcorn and yelling at him to wait until Sango and Miroku arrived.

"Inuyasha, we already agreed that this was going to be a small congrats to Sango for her martial arts victory! Don't be rude and start the movie without her!" Kagome said as she reached in one of the cabinets to fetch a large bowl.

"Kagome, it's her favorite movie, so she's already seen it a thousand times, this time's going to be no different. So just get off my back, would ya?" Inuyasha said as he finished putting in the movie and got up to stroll over to the couch, his attention away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said, heaving a plastic cup at him and hitting him square in the head, surprising him enough that he then tripped over his own feel and fell to the floor. After a moment of silence, he sprang back up.

"The HELL Kagome! That hurt ya know?!" Inuyasha began to scream, clenching the plastic cup in his hand.

"Please, plastic could never penetrate that hard head of yours." Kagome replied as she casually made her way back over to the couch. Sesshomaru just continued to look over his notes while Rin gave a look of concern over her shoulder. After realizing the fight would escalate any further, she slowly turned in her chair back to Sesshomaru's computer.

They were currently going over Rin's short entry, finishing up any passages she wanted to enter and getting into the final states of editing and grammar. Rin couldn't help but gaze proudly at her entry. She's never worked on an entry with such intensity before, never paid so much attention to one passage. Not to mention that this was the first time she'd worked so closely with another writer, one who was so willing to work for her, and cared enough about her and her work to want her to do well in this contest. She gazed back over to Sesshomaru who was staring intently at her work, analyzing it, studying it, making sure it was as much potential that he could pull out of her. Even after the fight with his father, her actions to stop it, and what happened afterwards, he could still stay so focused.

Yet, she still couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for Sesshomaru. She felt that by barging in on his conversation with his parents, she'd barged into his greatest secret. His birth sealing a business deal, a future he was trying to escape from by finding his own things to succeed in. Yet, after she barged in on his secret, and defended him, he felt such relief and acted more content now than ever to involve himself in his own projects, including Rin's short passage. Rin shifted her stool closer to Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Rin softly began. He quickly turned his attention to her, quietly waiting for her to continue.

"I just wanted to apologize to you again in case I stir things up between you and your parents. I still just think it's very wrong to calculate someone's life like that and…well, I hope things can still work out for you." Rin finished with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru just stared at her quietly for a few more moments before smiling and returning to the laptop screen.

"And I am thanking you again Rin, for giving my parents the shock I think they needed to wake them up to my own ambitions. Maybe now, they will finally realize that they cannot bend someone to their will, no matter the years of planning they may have done beforehand." Sesshomaru said with slight pride. Rin just smiled at him and relished in an unusually happy state for Sesshomaru.

"However…" Sesshomaru began, his smile slowly fading away before glancing back over at Rin.

"I've noticed something about you Rin." He began, now turning himself in his chair to completely face Rin. Rin just sat and waiting patiently for him to continue. Others would've cowered at the observant face he was making right now.

"You have a burning distain for others who think they can easily get away with rules, or those who think they can use and manipulate people. Most people would excuse it to that to just bad people in the world; not you though. You got upset when Kohaku seemingly ignored you, and just now with my discussion with my parents." Sesshomaru pointed out. Rin felt her eyes begin to wander from him. She saw where this conversation what going. Why was she so touchy with people who thought they were so high and mighty? Why did she seem to hate people who were proud to be in control? Rin heaved a sigh and turned away from Sesshomaru, leaning forward on the counter and clasped her hands together. Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, noticing her sudden change in nature. Rin just heaved a heavy sigh. She already knew Sesshomaru's biggest secret and felt better for it…maybe it was time for her to do the same.

**(Author's notes)**

**All right kiddies, here is the link to the Facebook page! XD It's still very new and fresh so there's plenty that can be added onto it. But from here-on-out any art, photo, or story project that I do, this Facebook page will immediately get updated, allowing you to follow the links faster and also explore any of the other projects I like to do in my spare time. For some reason, the fanfiction website doesn't like you to post other website links...at least for me anyways. So to get to my page, just type in facebook dot com, then copy and paste the following line after that and it should take you straight to the page. If that doesn't work, just log onto Facebook, and type in Jinksyfire in the Search Box. Underneath the tile 'Jinksyfire' there will be the sub-caption called 'Peace Rocks!' and a girl as the profile picture. It's me. ^^' However, if you are still having trouble accessing the Facebook page, just shoot me a private message and I'll see what I can do...because seriously there must be an easier way to share web links on here! XP**

**/pages/Jinksyfire/219372504897589 **


	32. Ch32: Everything changed

**(Author's Notes)**

**Ok, remember in the last post I said that there must be an easier way to share links here on fanfiction…well after playing a bit and updating my profile here, to my surprise, I GOT IT TO WORK! I'll share my story about my stupidity with you at the bottom of the page. For now, enjoy. ^^**

**(Story)**

Rin just heaved a heavy sigh and prepared herself to tell this story.

"You're right, I was upset when Kohaku ignored me right before homecoming. But I got really upset when I found out that he was drinking. And then again with your parents, the way they used people like pawns. But it goes back far before this school year." Rin began. She then turned around in her seat and glanced at her sister.

"It goes back to before I met Kagome and my parents." Rin began. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise hearing that. Rin took notice of his surprised reaction.

"Yeah, Kagome and I aren't related. She and my parents are all blood related. I'm adopted." Rin explained. Sesshomaru then turned to look at the comparison between Rin and Kagome.

"You two act and look so much alike…I would never have guessed you weren't blood related." Sesshomaru began. Rin smiled proudly for a moment before her smile disappeared.

"…My biological parents were Isamu and Yuzuki Arai. I don't remember them all that much, just some features on their faces. And some old pictures that are kept in my adoption file. I remember having Isamu having long dark hair for a guy. His ponytail reached at least past his elbows. I remember him letting me play with it. And he had the heartiest and honest laugh! And Yuzuki…" Rin took a moment to gather her memories.

"She had a bright face, always happy and cheerful. I saw a picture of the three of us together. I definitely took after her. She had a nice voice for a woman too. It was low and soft. I remember her singing a lullaby to me every night." Rin exclaimed, a warm expression appearing on her face as she reached back into fond memories…until darker ones came back to haunt her.

"But…one trip to the convenience store and everything changed forever." Rin said, taking a deep breath to continue the story.

"I was about 4 years old when this happened. Yuzuki and Isamu were taking me to the convenience store just to run some errands. It was just any normal trip, trying to have a good time while staying busy. We were living in the heart of the city at the time…a bit closer to crime. A robbery happened that day." Rin began. This immediately brought Sesshomaru's attention span back into full swing.

"I don't remember the actually robbery itself. I remember that moment more like flashes rather than a memory. I remember the noises of gunshots, glass shattering, and the store's alarms going off. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor next to my parents, and they weren't moving." Rin was now clenching onto her knees and looked down on the floor, preparing herself to continue the story.

"My parents told me what happened when I was old enough to understand. Apparently the robbers came into the store looking to steal some alcohol along with the cash register draw. When they entered, they just went crazy and starting shooting everywhere, trying to turn this into one big heist. They…they were willing to risk so many lives for something so meaningless and just…just for the sake of having a good time!" Rin began to exclaim under her breath. Sesshomaru was stunned, hearing a story from her, and seeing her in such a state. Rin just continued the story.

"Even though I don't have very memories of Isamu and Yuzuki, I remember loving them and them loving me tenfold for the short time that we were all together. And in one moment, it was all taken away by a wanna-be gang looking for a good time. Apparently when the robbers came in, Yuzuki grabbed me and turned me away from the robbers, shielding me from them, and Isamu grabbed hold of both of us…both of them shielding me from the gunshots." Rin tried to finish. For a moment, Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do. He then took notice of Kagome and Inuyasha continuing their small argument in the corner of the room, and decided to try to turn this conversation to a better note.

"…How did you end up meeting Kagome and your family?" He asked. Rin took a deep breath and looked at her sister again.

"Apparently after the robbery, in the middle of such confusion, I ran out of the store. That was the moment that the world stopped spinning and I actually remember things again. I was outside of the store sobbing, not sure what to do. At this point, there was a crowd of people rushing towards me and the store. One of the faces that I remember seeing was Kagome. She my parents were walking just across the street when they heard the gunshots and saw the commotion that happened in the store. When Kagome saw me run out and saw me crying, she immediately came to my side. I remember seeing my parents next. They were talking to the police about taking me back to their home rather than the police station." Rin explained, shooting a look of fondness at her sister as she remembered her kindness. She felt her nose begin to sting and felt water fill up her eyes.

"Despite everything that had happened, they immediately took me in as one of their own. When the robbers were caught, they shielded me from having to go to trial and seeing them again. They protected me and took me in as their own right from the moment they met me. Then, when I turned 5, my Dad surprised me with adoption papers…God that was the happiest day of my life." Rin spoke softly, finally letting the tears come to her eyes.

"I'll always have a place in my heart for Isamu and Yuzuki for loving me when they did, and saving me from some bastards that I'll never be able to forgive. But…" Rin said, quickly wiping her eyes with her hands before continuing.

"Kagome, Mom, and Dad…they are my family. And I couldn't have fallen into better hands that day. I'm so thankful for all the days that I get to spend with them." Rin concluded, tears now free-falling from her eyes as she cried softly.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do at first. Sure his secret may have been about calculation, but Rin's was full of tragedy. And it was one that she kept so well hidden with her bubbly personality and bright smiles. It was amazing how she could tuck away the memories of that day and find the courage to move forward with her life.

Though the tragedy of that day did have a lasting effect on Rin. She couldn't understand why people would grab onto any bit of power they could and use it to destroy anyone who got in their way. She didn't understand why people would take such huge risks for the less than desirable result. She didn't understand how people could easily hurt so many just to have a good time.

Despite all of the questions that Rin had left from that day, she found a new beginning in her adoption into the Higarashi family, and the people she's immersed herself in ever since. She's found a way to grow out of the tragedy and become the person she is today: someone with hopes, dreams, and the promise of a life with dignity. And all of a sudden, in Sesshomaru's eyes, she became one of the strongest people in the world.

Sesshomaru, the story now fully processed, he closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sign. He reached over to his laptop and just shut it closed, shoving it away from him afterwards. He then stood up, and reached out towards Rin, encasing her in his arms.

"Rin…listen to me very carefully. You are intelligent, strong, kind, creative, I could go on. Despite your past, you have grown into someone who is radiant and can shine. I know that the story that you just told me wasn't easy to share, but I see you as someone much stronger for it. I'm not sure anyone can answer the questions that day left for you but I can tell you this." Sesshomaru softly spoke, continuing to keep Rin in his grip.

"You're future is so bright and full of content. No matter where you decide to go from here, you will succeed. And you will always have a circle of people who will be there to support you." Sesshomaru finished. He felt Rin take a deep breath, taking his words in. She knew he was right. She was determined to live with no regrets, and live each day happily; because she knew all too well how that can change in an instant. But, it always felt different having somebody else encourage her with such words, and express dreams for her.

She wiped away the last of her tears and just let her sink into Sesshomaru's warm embrace. All of a sudden, she noticed how warm he was encasing her like this. He was safe and comfortable. After sharing her story, she needed nothing more than to break down for a bit and just be held. She could be weak for a short while, and she was glad that Sesshomaru was the one to catch her when she did. She shifted herself in his arms to look up at him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said with a small smile on her face. Sesshomaru simply leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then returned to embracing her. In the meantime, Kagome and Inuyasha had stopped their fight, and now noticed the two in embrace.

"Ummm…I'm not sure how I feel about that picture right now." Inuyasha explained. Kagome just smiled a bit. She knew Inuyasha looked out for Rin with a fierce sense of loyalty, but anything involving Sesshomaru always felt a bit shady to him. Kagome just brushed off Inuyasha's feeling about the situation.

"Oh stop is Inuyasha. I think those two will do all right. Just look at them, all cozy like." Kagome said before sitting down on the couch, pulling Inuyasha down with her and getting his attention away from the couple.

"But Kagome…it's Rin with _Sesshomaru_!" Inuyasha whispered harshly.

"I know, and that's why I think it will work out." Kagome said with a beaming smile on her face. She just pulled her phone out of her pocket to text Sango, leaving Inuyasha to ponder about her last statement.

**(Author's notes)**

**Mmmmm-k, now to share why I feel so completely stupid right now. I was updating my profile here on fanfiction (I try to be good about that) and I played with the idea about putting my links on my profile page and LO AND BEHOLD…IT WORKS! I felt so…so…completely stupid after I did that.**

**So long story short, to find my Facebook profile page and deviantart page, all that you have to do is go to my profile right here on fanfiction, and my links are right there on the page for you to click on, watch, and like. ^^**

**On a lighter note, I have a couple of good ideas that I'd like to do as artwork to coordinate along with the story. Let me know if you'd be interested at all so see it. **


End file.
